Season 9
by ChakramSais
Summary: This is my version of how Friends Season 9 should go! Episode 924 is now up! Please read and review! The story is complete!
1. TOW Rachel's Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these characters. This has nothing to do with my story TOW Rachel Gives Birth. I don't know anything about the end of Season 8 or what happens in Season 9. I'm just writing my own Season 9. Thank you Kobi for some of the episode titles!  
  
901 - TOW Rachel's Baby  
  
The wails of a crying baby were heard as Rachel woke up from her spot on the couch. She looked extremely tired and ragged. She hurried across the room to the bassinet and picked up the baby girl. Ross ran into the room, half-asleep. He looked at the clock.  
  
Ross: It's noon?  
  
Rachel: Yes. It's noon. She's been home for two days and hasn't stopped crying! Ross, what's wrong with her? Am I doing something wrong?  
  
Ross: No, Rachel, you're doing wonderful. Babies cry. It's natural.  
  
Rachel: God, no wonder my parents were so stressed all of the time!  
  
Ross: Come on Rachel, it'll get better.  
  
Rachel handed the baby to Ross. She sat down on the couch and stared at him.  
  
Rachel: Take care of your daughter, Ross. I'm sure you know more about it than I do!  
  
Ross: Rachel, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but this will get better. I promise, she won't cry all the time as she gets older.  
  
Rachel glared at Ross for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
Rachel: I hope you're right.  
  
Ross smiles and cradles his wailing daughter. He carries her over to the window and points out.  
  
Ross: See Hannah, that's your Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler's apartment. We go over there a lot. We haven't been there with you yet, but we're going soon. I promise.   
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Monica was crying and Chandler had a look of boredom on his face.   
  
Monica: I just cry every time I see this movie!  
  
Chandler: Monica, you've seen Titanic more than a hundred times! Jack died, you know he did!  
  
Monica: I know, but I just keep wishing the movie would change!  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
Chandler: I'm going to go over to talk to Joey. He's probably feeling a little bummed seeing as the woman he loves doesn't love him and she just had his best friend's baby.  
  
Monica: Okay, have fun.  
  
Chandler walked out of the apartment, knowing Monica had heard none of what he'd just said. He just shook his head and knocked on Joey's apartment door.  
  
Chandler: Hey Joe, you home?  
  
Chandler opened the door and stepped inside. Joey was sitting in his chair watching porn. Chandler sat down on the couch and stared at Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey.  
  
Chandler: I think I've seen this one. This is the one where the guy loves the girl but she doesn't feel the same way. He never gets lucky and she scores with his best friend.  
  
Joey: How did you know?!  
  
Chandler: Wild guess.  
  
Joey: Wow, you're good!  
  
Chandler cleared his throat and turned the porn off.  
  
Chandler: Joey, how are you holding up?  
  
Joey: I'm hanging in there. I mean, I haven't thought about Rachel in about ten minutes.   
  
He paused for a minute and his face fell.  
  
Joey: Dammit!  
  
Chandler: Sorry man. You have to get over her.  
  
Joey: I can't! I love her so much. I love her like I love two pizzas on Friday! I can't live without her!  
  
Chandler: Or, you're saying you'd like to see Rachel covered with cheese?  
  
Joey got a thoughtful look on his face. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. How was he going to get over Rachel?  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe knocked on the door to Ross and Rachel's apartment. There was a minute of silence and then there was a soft thumping as someone came to the door. Ross opened it and scooted Phoebe in.  
  
Ross: Not so loud! Hannah's finally sleeping.  
  
Phoebe: Where's Rachel?  
  
Ross: Sleeping.  
  
Phoebe: Why aren't you sleeping? The baby is.  
  
Ross: Rachel won't let me.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Ross: She said that I have to take care of Hannah for awhile. She was up all night with her.  
  
Phoebe: Well, weren't you?  
  
Ross: I had to get some things done at the museum.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and chuckled.  
  
Phoebe: I hope Hannah doesn't turn out to be a workaholic like her father.  
  
Ross: Hey!  
  
Phoebe: Hey, do you guys need any baby clothes or things? Frank and Alice have some stuff from when the triplets were born. They figured you could use some of it.  
  
Ross: Hey, thanks Phoebe. We could use a baby bathtub.  
  
Phoebe: What color? Blue, pink, or pink? They had three.  
  
Ross: Pink.  
  
Phoebe: What color of pink? We have baby pink and we have Pepto-Bismol pink.  
  
Ross: I think baby pink will be fine.  
  
Phoebe spotted the baby and grinned widely. She hurried over to the bassinet as Ross got a look of fear on his face.  
  
Ross: Shh! Don't wake her up!  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry. I won't.  
  
Phoebe stared down at the beautiful little baby and she giggled.  
  
Phoebe: I wish I was that small again. Those were the days.  
  
Not wanting to have the conversation continue in that direction anymore, Ross cleared his throat.  
  
Ross: So, what's new with you?  
  
Phoebe: Not much. I got groceries, I flirted with a really cute Mexican guy, oh, and I got arrested.  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Phoebe: I'm serious! That Mexican guy was really cute!  
  
Ross: Back up. You got arrested?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but it wasn't that important.  
  
Ross: Not important? Pheebs, what happened?  
  
Phoebe: I just saw this really nice ass and I had to just squeeze it. Turns out, it was a police officer's ass and he arrested me.  
  
Ross: How'd you get out?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I showed him my boobs and he let me out!  
  
Ross tapped himself in the side of the head for a moment and looked extremely confused.  
  
Ross: Well, at least everything worked out.  
  
Phoebe: You bet. Hey, well, I better get to Chandler and Monica's. I promised Monica I'd go help her get through the end of Titanic.   
  
Ross: Okay, well, I'll tell Rachel you stopped by.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, bye!  
  
Phoebe left the apartment quietly and headed for Monica and Chandler's place.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica had the movie stopped until Phoebe showed up. She was looking through her picture album of the day Hannah was born. That baby was so beautiful and she wished she'd have a baby one day.  
  
A knock came to the door and Phoebe walked in. She smiled and saw Monica was a little bummed out.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Monica, what's going on? Oh, did Chandler die?!  
  
Monica: What? No! Phoebe, I'm just looking at pictures of Hannah.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, she's so sweet! I just saw her a few minutes ago. I stopped by Ross and Rachel's place.   
  
Monica: I want a baby. I know Chandler does, he told me that.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I'm sure you'll have a baby, Monica. I mean, it's always been your dream to have a baby.  
  
Monica: I know. I just don't want to wait anymore.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, let's just watch the end of Titanic, okay?  
  
Monica nodded and they watched the rest of the movie.  
  
*~*  
  
It was a few hours later and Ross was dressing baby Hannah when Rachel came into the room in some jogging pants and a T-shirt.  
  
Ross: Are you going for a jog? You shouldn't do that for awhile.  
  
Rachel: Me? Hell no. These were my only comfortable clothes.  
  
Ross nodded and finished dressing the baby. He put her in the baby carrier and put a blanket on her.  
  
Ross: Well, are you ready to go to Chandler and Monica's? They want us there for dinner in ten minutes.   
  
Rachel: I don't think they'll care what we wear. So, I'm ready.  
  
Ross: I'm ready. Hannah's ready. Let's go.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey walked into Chandler and Monica's apartment. Chandler was right behind him and they sat down at the table. Joey looked at Monica with hunger and she backed away.  
  
Monica: The food will be done in a couple of minutes.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table.   
  
Phoebe: Are Ross and Rachel going to come over?  
  
Monica: Yeah, but they have to get Hannah ready first.  
  
A knock came to the door and Ross stepped in, followed by Rachel with the baby carrier. Everybody smiled cutely as the family came through the door and shut it behind them.  
  
Rachel: Okay, who wants to hold a freshly diapered, clothed, and fed baby who has been sleeping for two hours now?  
  
Everybody except Ross and Rachel: Me!  
  
Rachel: Well, I guess little Hannah's popular today!  
  
Everyone took turns holding the baby and passing her around. Rachel, like a new mother, was always telling all of them to watch her head and to not drop her. When the baby got to Joey, he hesitated, but finally took her in his arms. He imagined what it'd be like to be Hannah's father. He smiled and looked at Rachel. He saw sympathy in her eyes and he handed the baby back to her. Rachel cleared her throat and sat down on the couch with the baby.  
  
Everyone began talking at once except for Joey, who sat out of the conversation, pondering his feelings for Rachel. 


	2. TOW The Window Washer

902 - TOW the Window Washer  
  
Chandler and Monica were lying in bed together, in each other's arms, smiling happily at one another. The morning had just dawned and it was a new day toward their goal of having a family.   
  
Monica: Last night was great.  
  
Chandler: You bet it was! I've never had such little sleep before!  
  
Monica: Maybe it was because we had an audience.  
  
Chandler: What?!  
  
Monica: That window washer. He was watching us all night! He's still there.  
  
Chandler started to look over toward the window.  
  
Monica: No! Don't look!  
  
Chandler: Why didn't you tell me?! I would've told him to go away!  
  
Monica: Well, I didn't realize until we were already into it, and I just figured he was some horny old lonely man. I mean, hey, even old people need a cheap thrill every once in awhile.  
  
Chandler: Monica, I've never seen this side of you.   
  
Monica: Well, get used to it sweetie. This Monica is here to stay. Well, at least in the bedroom. I mean, I wouldn't want our friends to see me like this.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sipping a cup of latte at Central Perk. She was leafing through a magazine, trying to figure out what she was going to do that day. Ross and Rachel were sitting beside her and Joey was sitting there as well. Rachel was cradling Hannah in her arms and feeding her a bottle. The infant girl was sleeping, nestled in the crook of Rachel's arm.  
  
Ross and Joey were discussing music because Ross had been playing Mozart softly in Hannah's nursery at night to help build up intellect. Rachel wasn't paying attention to the boring conversation, and Phoebe was zoning out.  
  
Ross: No, Joey, Mozart wrote Sonata, not Bach.  
  
Joey: I swear, I read about Bach and Sonata!  
  
Ross: I know a little more about it than you do!  
  
Joey: Fine, Phoebe, what do you think?  
  
Phoebe, who was zoning out looked at Joey and Ross.  
  
Phoebe: Huh?  
  
Ross: About Mozart and Bach.  
  
Phoebe: Oh! I think I met them! Such nice fellows!  
  
Ross: Phoebe, they're dead! They have been for a very long time.  
  
Phoebe: Not in this life. Silly boys!  
  
Phoebe went back to her magazine and latte as Joey and Ross stared at her awkwardly. Ross looked at his watch and jumped up quickly from the couch.  
  
Ross: I'm late for my class! I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours.  
  
Ross leaned down and kissed baby Hannah's cheek and left quickly. Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe sat silently in the coffeehouse.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sitting at the kitchen table in her bathrobe. She was drinking a cup of tea and eating a couple of waffles. Chandler was sitting across from her drinking a cup of strong coffee. He was dressed for work and knew he'd have to leave soon.   
  
Chandler: I wonder if that window washer guy is still out there?  
  
Monica: I don't know. If not, I'm sure he'll be back tonight.  
  
Chandler: It's really creepy. I don't like people watching us.  
  
Monica: Well, I don't want to have to shut my curtains. He can either watch or leave. I'm not backing down.  
  
Chandler: For the love of . . . Monica, this is insane.  
  
Monica: I know, but I will not shut my curtains!  
  
Chandler: Honey, do you think that you could, just for once give up?  
  
Monica: Ha! No!  
  
Chandler shook his head and stifled a laugh. He took the last sip of his coffee. He stood up and kissed Monica.  
  
Chandler: I'll be back later.  
  
Monica: I'll be waiting.  
  
Chandler kissed her again and then left the apartment.   
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was still at Central Perk, but Phoebe and Joey weren't there now. Baby Hannah was sleeping in her stroller and Rachel was relaxing with a cup of coffee and a scone. She smiled as she smelled the aroma of coffee filling her nostrils.  
  
Rachel: Hannah, sweetie, when you get older, you'll discover the joys of caffeine. It's wonderful.  
  
Gunther walked by and stared at Rachel. He nearly tripped over a table, but he kept his balance and continued walking.   
  
Rachel stood up and put her tip down on the table. She took hold of the stroller and pushed it out of the coffeehouse.   
  
She walked down the sidewalk for a while until she spotted someone who caught her eye right away. It was Tag. Rachel's eyes widened and she saw him look over at her. He smiled, waved, and started to walk over.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god. Okay, Hannah, this man is mommy's ex, so don't be afraid.   
  
She looked down at the baby, but the girl was fast asleep.  
  
Tag: Rachel! Hi!  
  
Rachel: Hi Tag. How are you?  
  
Tag: I'm good. I've been meaning to call you, but I just couldn't, you know?  
  
Rachel: I understand.   
  
Tag: How have you been?  
  
Rachel: Well, pretty busy. I had a girl.  
  
Tag: Congratulations. I really mean that.  
  
Rachel: Thanks.  
  
Tag: Who is her father?  
  
Rachel: Ross.  
  
Tag: Ross! You mean you and he . . .  
  
Rachel: Yes. Yes, we did.  
  
Tag: Well you did before, but . . .  
  
Rachel: To spare us both the embarrassments, I'm just gonna go. Bye, Tag.  
  
Tag: Bye Rachel. Take care.  
  
Rachel hurried off with the baby and headed to her apartment.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler returned later that evening and Monica wasn't in the living room.  
  
Chandler: Monica?  
  
Monica: Just a second!  
  
Chandler could hear bustling around and a few moments later, Monica came out in her bathrobe.  
  
Monica: Hi sweetie!  
  
Chandler: You're still in your bathrobe?  
  
Monica: Uh-huh.  
  
Chandler: Why?  
  
Monica: I was waiting for you.  
  
Chandler: Have you even taken a shower this morning?  
  
Monica: I was getting ready to.  
  
Chandler: Have you been flashing that creepy window washer?  
  
Monica squirmed a little.  
  
Monica: I'm gonna go take a shower!   
  
Chandler: Honey, that poor window guy has been out there all day? He's probably freezing!  
  
Monica: I gave him some cocoa.   
  
Chandler: You made him cocoa? Monica, honey, it is definitely time to shut the curtains.  
  
Monica: Fine. Fine, go shut the curtains.  
  
Chandler sighed and walked into the bedroom. He returned a few moments later and saw that Monica was already in the bathroom, getting ready for a shower. He went back into the bedroom and peered out the curtains. The window washer guy was back to washing the windows.  
  
Chandler shut the curtains again and went over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Chandler: Man, I'm gonna miss that guy!   
  
Realizing how that sounded, Chandler got a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Chandler: Oh my god! I just said that!   
  
He shook his head and left the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe, walking down the street, looked up to see a window washer washing windows on Chandler and Monica's side of the building.  
  
Phoebe: Oh! Hi Walter! I miss you at my building! You should come back to wash windows for us!  
  
Phoebe continued looking and then headed back to Central Perk to see her friends. 


	3. TOW Phoebe's Birthday

903 - TOW Phoebe's Birthday  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch of his apartment, watching absolutely nothing in particular. Monica was cleaning and Ross' son Ben was sitting next to Chandler on the couch.  
  
Ben: Uncle Chandler, can we go to the museum?  
  
Chandler: Oh dear lord, you're turning into your father!  
  
Ben: I want to go because they're having a toy sale today.  
  
Chandler: A toy sale? At the museum?  
  
Ben: Yeah! I want to get Hannah a stuffed dinosaur.  
  
Chandler: Couldn't you just buy her a rattle?  
  
Ben: No! I want to buy her a stuffed dinosaur.   
  
Chandler: Okay kid, I don't do museums. I just can't go into them.   
  
Ben: Why not?  
  
Chandler: It's full of dead things!  
  
Ben: Come on Uncle Chandler! Please?  
  
Chandler: Fine, fine, we'll go to the museum.  
  
Monica walked out of the bedroom carrying a box full of porn magazines that Chandler had locked inside of his closet.  
  
Monica: We're not keeping these.  
  
Chandler: What are they?  
  
Chandler got up from the couch and walked over. He looked inside the box to see the collection he'd been making since he was 12.  
  
Chandler: No! Not those! You can't throw those away!  
  
Monica: Honey, if you need them to get by, then what am I here for?  
  
Chandler: Good point! Throw them out now!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was with Phoebe at Phoebe's apartment. She was holding Hannah and trying to get her to stop fussing. She tried a pacifier which didn't seem to work and she tried rocking her to sleep, which didn't work either.   
  
Rachel: God, this kid makes more noise than Ross does during sex!  
  
Phoebe: Nice comparison.  
  
Rachel: What's up? You seem a little distant today. Cheer up! You're 32 today!  
  
Phoebe: Well, I would be 31 if it hadn't been for Ursula telling me the truth.  
  
Rachel: Well, it's a good thing she did. You would've been living a lie.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well.  
  
Rachel: We better get going. Ross wants us to meet him for lunch. Then, were going to the movies.  
  
Phoebe: Well, I know Chandler and Monica are planning a birthday party for me, so wouldn't it just be easier to go over there? I really don't want to go anywhere else today.  
  
Rachel: Well, let me call Monica. I'll tell her to hurry up and get the party started.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was in Central Perk, ordering a cup of coffee when a very pretty blonde woman walked by. She had curly hair and she was tall and slender. Joey couldn't help but take a second glance. She looked over at him and smiled. He had to go over to talk to her.  
  
Joey: Excuse, me, ma'am. I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are.  
  
The woman smiled for a minute and held her hand out.  
  
Veronica: My name is Veronica. And you are?  
  
Joey: Joe . . . Joey.  
  
Veronica: Joe Joey?  
  
Joey: No, just Joey.  
  
Veronica: I like that name.   
  
Joey: My mother gave me that name.  
  
Veronica giggled and Joey decided he liked this woman. He realized there was life after loving Rachel. He gave his sweetest smile and proceeded to use his famous line.  
  
Joey: How you doin'?  
  
*~*  
  
The party was ready, Ross had been called and was now at Monica and Chandler's apartment, Chandler and Ben were back from the museum, Joey was now there, sitting on the couch with Veronica's phone number in hand, Rachel was at the apartment, and knew Phoebe would be there in a few minutes. To top things off, there was a huge surprise waiting in Rachel's old room for Phoebe.   
  
Rachel: Monica, I'm gonna put Hannah in your room. She's finally sleeping and I don't want her to wake up during the party.  
  
Monica: Sure. Just make sure she doesn't spit up on my bed, or pee, or anything else. Tell you what, why don't you just lay a towel out on the bed and lay her on it?  
  
Rachel: Okay . . .  
  
Rachel carried Hannah into the bedroom and put the baby down on the bed without a towel.  
  
Rachel: You'll get used to Aunt Monica. She's just an incredible clean freak.  
  
She made sure the baby monitor she'd brought was turned on and took the other part of it out to the living room.  
  
Monica: I hope she gets here soon. I don't want the ice cream to melt.  
  
Chandler: She'll be here. She's probably just moping and self-loathing about being 32 today.   
  
Joey: Hey man, what a positive outlook on life.  
  
Chandler: Thanks Joe.   
  
The doorknob began to turn and it opened. Phoebe walked in and every one was ready.  
  
EVERYONE: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Phoebe got a look of shock on her face.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god! This is totally a surprise! Oh wow!  
  
Monica: How does it feel to be 32?  
  
Phoebe: It's pretty sucky, but hey, I've got you guys!  
  
Rachel: We have a surprise for you!  
  
Phoebe: What is it? Presents?  
  
Monica: Those are later! This you'll love even more!  
  
Phoebe: Well, where is it?  
  
Ross: Come on out kids!  
  
The door to Rachel's old room opened and two little girls and a little boy walked out.  
  
Phoebe: You got me kids!  
  
Monica: No, sweetie, these are your nieces and nephew.  
  
Phoebe: The triplets? Oh my god! You guys have gotten so big!   
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: We're four now!  
  
Phoebe: How'd they get here?  
  
Monica: Frank and Alice stopped by and had to leave town for awhile. They said that a nice present for you would be to see the kids and they wanted to know if you'd watch them while they're away.  
  
Phoebe: Of course I will! These kids lived in me! Come here kids!  
  
The triplets ran over to their Aunt Phoebe and gave her a huge hug. Everyone else looked on in awe at the tiny scene. Everyone knew Phoebe had wanted to see the triplets for a long time, but she'd never been able to get over to that side of town where they lived.  
  
Monica: Are you ready to open your presents?  
  
Phoebe: Not yet. These kids are better than presents!  
  
Monica: Well, they can help you open them.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. Kids, do you want to help me open my birthday presents?  
  
Triplets: Yeah!  
  
Everyone gathered around Phoebe and the triplets and handed them each one gift to open.  
  
Phoebe opened one present to find a set of guitar strings, Leslie opened one gift to find a box of guitar picks, Frank Jr. Jr. opened one gift and found a picture frame with a picture of all the friends, including Hannah, Ben, and the triplets, and Chandler opened a gift and found a hundred bucks.   
  
After all of the gifts were opened, Phoebe sat on the couch with the triplets around her and she was very happy.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks for making this the best birthday I've ever had. 


	4. TOW Gunther Dies

904 - TOW Gunther Dies  
  
Phoebe walked into Central Perk. She was holding Leslie and little Chandler's hands and Frank Jr. Jr. was walking in front of her. She went over to the couch where Ross, Joey, Monica, and Chandler were sitting there quietly.   
  
Phoebe: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Ross: Gunther died.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Ross: Yeah, apparently he choked on a scone earlier this morning and he died!  
  
Phoebe: That's terrible!  
  
Monica: Well, at least he isn't choking anymore.   
  
Phoebe: Where's Rachel. He was in love with her, you know.  
  
Joey: Rachel is on her way home from the store with Hannah.   
  
Phoebe: This is bad news.   
  
Chandler: We're all going to miss that bottled blonde guy who always eavesdropped on other people's conversations.  
  
Monica: Well, I don't think he had any family. Maybe we should just be his family for the funeral.  
  
Phoebe: Do any of us know anything about him?  
  
Joey: I know he loved Rachel, he had blonde hair . . . Oh! And he always put extra sugar and cream in my coffee!  
  
Phoebe: No, I mean, did we know if he had kids, if he had a girlfriend, or what his last name was?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, see, I always thought his last name was Central Perk.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment, pushing Hannah in her stroller. The baby was awake and sucking on her pacifier.   
  
Rachel: Hey guys! What's up with Central Perk? It's closed for the day?  
  
Monica: Yeah. Rachel, Gunther died.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god! How?  
  
Joey: He choked on a scone.  
  
Chandler: Apparently he didn't chew his food right.  
  
Rachel: That's so sad.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I bet you feel bad. He was in love with you and you never gave him the time of day.  
  
Rachel: He was in love with me?  
  
Ross: It was so obvious.  
  
Phoebe: Well, Ross, you knocked up the woman he loved!  
  
Rachel: Well, I'm sorry, but I never noticed.  
  
Rachel picked up Hannah out of the stroller and took her over to the big chair and propped her up on some pillows. The triplets looked at the baby for a few minutes and then went back to the board game they were playing on the floor.  
  
Monica: His funeral is tomorrow and we're going to go.   
  
Rachel: Okay, well, I think I can find something to wear.  
  
Chandler: Maybe I'll go rent my tux from the wedding.  
  
Monica: You know, I'll feel weird going to his funeral, not knowing who he really was.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, where did he live?  
  
Monica: In this building apparently   
  
Rachel: Well, we could go look around his apartment.  
  
Chandler: Good idea. It's not like he'll press charges or anything.  
  
*~*  
  
The door to a dark, lonely apartment opened and Joey, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, and Ross walked in. Rachel was holding a sleeping Hannah and using her other hand to turn the lights on.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, this man had some money!  
  
Chandler: He probably saved it all up from working at Central Perk.  
  
Ross: I don't think so.  
  
Everyone gathered around to see what Ross was looking at. It was a calendar.  
  
Monica: Oh my god!  
  
Rachel: He posed for dirty calendars!  
  
Joey: Whoa! You can make money off of that?  
  
Ross: Apparently he did.   
  
Rachel: Please, put that away!  
  
Phoebe looks around and finds an award for Man of the Month.  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Gunther's last name was Gunther!  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Phoebe: His first name was Carrie. His last name was Gunther.  
  
Chandler: No wonder he went by Gunther.  
  
Ross: Poor guy didn't have a chance. Kinda like Chandler Muriel Bing.  
  
Chandler: Hey! Its Mr. Chandler Muriel Bing to you buddy!  
  
Rachel: Guys! Guys! Calm down. Hannah is sleeping!  
  
Ross: Sorry.  
  
Chandler: What he said.  
  
Monica: Guys, check this out. Gunther had a son.  
  
EVERYONE: What?  
  
Joey: Gunther got lucky?  
  
Monica: Apparently, Gunther has a ten-year-old son. But, Gunther didn't have custody of him. His ex-wife had custody, she died, and now his son is adopted somewhere in California.  
  
Rachel: Wow, Gunther had a lot of secrets.  
  
Joey: Yeah. I still can't get past the calendar.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, I better get back to my apartment. The baby-sitter will actually leave in a few minutes if I don't get back.  
  
Rachel: Bye Phoebe.  
  
Everyone else continued to look for more information about Gunther.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone was sitting at the funeral home. Nobody else was there but Ross, Rachel, Hannah, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Leslie, little Chandler, and Frank Jr. Jr. The pastor had already left and now the rest of the group were sitting there, waiting for someone to get up to leave.  
  
Ross: I feel so bad, you know? I mean, we totally blew the poor guy off all the time.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but he wasn't love with you!  
  
Ross: Yeah, but he was in love with you and so was I.  
  
Phoebe: Let's just not talk about this. Let's go home and go on with our lives.   
  
Monica: She's right. There isn't anything we can do about it now.   
  
Everyone agreed and they all got up to leave. As everyone left, Rachel looked back.  
  
Rachel: Goodbye Gunther. We'll miss you. 


	5. TOW Rachel Gets Drunk

905 - TOW Rachel Gets Drunk  
  
Hannah started crying before the sun came up. It was 3:30 in the morning, to be exact. Rachel was exhausted, but she knew Ross had been out all night working on something at the museum. She knew that he'd probably be too tired to hear the baby's cries.  
  
Rachel heaved herself out of bed and out of her room. She padded down the hall and into the nursery. She flipped on the light to let her eyes adjust and stumbled over to Hannah's crib. The baby was kicking around and her little blue-green eyes were full of tears.  
  
Rachel: Hannah, come on sweetie, please sleep.  
  
Rachel picked up her baby and felt her diaper. It wasn't dirty or wet.   
  
Rachel: Maybe you're hungry.   
  
She carried Hannah down the hallway to the kitchen where a bottle sat out on the counter, heated for these early morning feedings. Rachel held her daughter in a good feeding position and began to feed her the bottle. Hannah was obviously not hungry because she spit the nipple out and continued crying. Rachel sighed and put the bottle down on the counter.  
  
Rachel: What do you want from me?   
  
The baby continues to cry as Rachel cradles her and rocks her back and forth as she walks about the apartment. The baby's face was as red as an apple and it looked as if she was angry.  
  
Rachel: Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad mother? What is it, Hannah?  
  
The baby sniffled and continued crying. Rachel felt her head start to pound. The blood was pulsing at her temples and she felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. She hurried down the hall to the nursery and put the baby back in her crib, still crying. She popped a pacifier in her mouth, which seemed to calm the baby a bit. She left the nursery after turning off the lights and went back to bed.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was looking at herself in the mirror, determining what she'd look like if she ever got pregnant. She had a pillow stuffed in her shirt as Chandler walked into the bedroom. He looked at Monica and in his usual Chandler way, he had something to say.  
  
Chandler: Oh my god. Monica, what are you doing?  
  
Monica: I just want to know what if feels like to have a huge bulging stomach out front.  
  
Chandler: Well, you could track down ugly naked guy.  
  
Monica: Chandler, do you realize that Hannah is nearly two months old?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, she's growing up so fast.  
  
Monica: I want to know what it feels like to be Rachel. I want to know what it's like to be a mother.  
  
Chandler: Honey, I have the perfect solution for you.   
  
Monica: You do?  
  
Chandler: Yeah.  
  
Monica: Well?  
  
Chandler: Phoebe called me earlier and asked if I could watch the triplets today. Frank and Alice aren't back yet, and Phoebe has ten clients today. So, you could watch one of them, I could watch the other two. I mean, three kids are a handful.  
  
Monica: Well that'd be great, but I'm sure I can handle three little kids. I mean, how difficult can they be?  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe walked into Central Perk with the triplets in tow. She saw Joey sitting by himself on the couch. She smiled. She couldn't help it.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey Pheebs! Hey kids!  
  
Triplets: Hi Uncle Joey!  
  
Phoebe: Monica's baby-sitting them today.  
  
Joey: Oh, well, good luck to her. Anyway, have you seen Veronica?  
  
Phoebe's face fell.  
  
Phoebe: Veronica?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I called her last night and she said she'd meet me here. We kinda decided to go out for a date, and maybe more.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well, yay for you.  
  
Joey: I know! Especially since this is a step toward being over Rachel.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well, like I said, yay for you.  
  
Joey: Phoebe, is something wrong?  
  
Phoebe: No, nothing at all. I have to get to Monica and Chandler's. Come on kids.  
  
Frank Jr. Jr., little Chandler, and Leslie followed their Aunt Phoebe out of Central Perk, leaving Joey alone again.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting on the couch, looking like she was about to fall asleep. Ross was walking around the apartment with Hannah, trying to get her to go to sleep.  
  
Rachel: Did you try singing to her? She really likes when I try to sing Smelly Cat to her. Phoebe does it better though.  
  
Ross: I tried. But, she won't sleep!  
  
Rachel: Ross, I need a break. I need a night out to myself. I think we both need a break from the baby for one night.  
  
Ross: We're on a break? Again? From our baby?  
  
Rachel: You know what I mean! Just don't go out and get any other women pregnant, okay?  
  
Ross: Rachel, who's going to watch Hannah?  
  
Rachel: I'll have Chandler and Monica watch her.  
  
Ross: Aren't they watching the triplets?  
  
Rachel: Monica is. Chandler is staying out of it. So, we'll drop her off to Chandler.  
  
Ross: Sounds good. He's good with kids.  
  
Rachel: Just as long as he doesn't go all Chandler.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sitting at the table with the triplets. She had juice boxes out for them and they were eating cookies. She looked a little nervous and Chandler was watching a game on television. A knock came to the door and Rachel walked in with Hannah in her stroller, the diaper bag fastened to the handles, and a few bottles.   
  
Rachel: Have fun today, this one is for Chandler. I'll be home around ten tonight!   
  
She threw a hundred bucks at Chandler and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Chandler: Well, I guess she wants me to watch her.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
Monica: Looks like you've got Hannah for the day. I've got the triplets. We've got four kids.  
  
Chandler: Dear god, I hope you don't want four children Monica.  
  
Monica: We'll see.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting at a bar, sucking back a bottle of beer. She had a couple of empty bottles in front of her and she looked a bit tipsy.  
  
Bartender: Ma'am, I think it's time you paid your bill and went on your way.  
  
Rachel: What? I don't think I'm done here.  
  
Bartender: I think you are. Now you need to call somebody to come pick you up.  
  
Rachel: I'll be fine. I can walk home.   
  
Bartender: Stay out of the streets, ma'am.  
  
Rachel throws down a few bucks and heads out of the door. She looks around and sees her building. She decides she'll go home and lie down for awhile. That beer really had an effect on her. She was more tipsy than usual.  
  
Rachel: I don't want to go home yet. I'm going to go to Joey's place.  
  
Rachel heads toward the building and gets ready to go talk to Joey.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey walks out of his bedroom. He has his robe on and a satisfied look on his face.   
  
Joey: Veronica. What a name.  
  
Veronica: Joey? Where are you sexy? I'm waiting for you.  
  
A knock came to the door and Joey reluctantly answered it. Seeing it was Rachel, he let her in. She walked in and smiled. She realized Joey was in the middle of something. Another knock came to the door and Monica walked in.  
  
Monica: Joey, I need a beer! Those kids are impossible!  
  
Joey: Sure, make yourself at home! It's not like I have a hot woman in there or anything.  
  
Monica: Oh! I'm sorry!  
  
She grabbed a beer and hurried out the door with Rachel right behind her.  
  
Rachel: Hey (hiccup), hey Monica.  
  
Monica: You're wasted!  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but you've got four kids today. Sill think you want to be a mother.  
  
Monica: Yeah. Just as long as they are not like those little monsters! 


	6. TOW the Future

906 - TOW the Future  
  
Joey sat on the couch in Central Perk, sipping on a coffee made by the new guy, Kenny. Joey grimaced and shuddered at the taste and put the cup on the table.  
  
Joey: I miss Gunther!  
  
Chandler: We all do.  
  
Chandler just walked into the coffeehouse and sat down on the couch next to Joey.   
  
Chandler: Kenny burns the scones, puts too much sugar in the coffee, and he doesn't even know what latte is!  
  
Joey: Oh well, I guess it's because he's knew.  
  
Chandler: I might have to stop coming here for coffee! There's a Starbucks right down the street!  
  
Rachel walked in and sat down next to Chandler.  
  
Joey: Hey Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Hi guys. What's going on?  
  
Chandler: We're complaining about Kenny.  
  
Rachel: Again? This is the fifth day in a row guys! His coffee is really that bad?  
  
Joey: Judge for yourself.  
  
Rachel takes a sip of the coffee and nearly gags.  
  
Rachel: Eew! That's terrible!  
  
Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler walked in, followed by Ross who was carrying Hannah and a diaper bag. They all sat down on the couch and decided not to order anything to eat or drink that looked like it may have been touched by Kenny.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I had the weirdest dream last night!  
  
Phoebe was silent after her last line and everyone was staring at her.  
  
Monica: What was it about, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: The future! But, it was weird! Aliens took over the planet, Dick Clark finally got old, and when people were born, they were born old and died young!  
  
Joey: I wonder what is in our futures?  
  
*~*  
  
Monica, in her early forties, walked into her apartment. Chandler was right behind her carrying shopping bags. He was in his early forties as well. They were followed by a boy of about eight years and a girl of about ten years.   
  
Monica: Caleb, Stephanie, I want you two to help dad and I put the groceries away.  
  
Caleb: Aw, mom, do we have to? Hannah is coming over to play!  
  
Stephanie: No she's not! She's going with a group of friends to the movies.  
  
Caleb: Shut up stupid!  
  
Stephanie: No you're stupid!  
  
Chandler: Knock it off!  
  
The kids were silent as Chandler handed them each a bag of groceries. They walked over to the shelves and started to put the food away in silence.  
  
The door opened and in walked Ross and Rachel, holding hands, like they did when they first started dating.  
  
Rachel: Man, teenagers these days!  
  
Monica: What did Hannah do now?  
  
Ross: She snuck out last night. She's barely even thirteen and she's sneaking out to do god knows what.  
  
Rachel: I think that's a little overkill. She said she went to her friend's house to watch a movie. I called her friend's mother and she confirmed that.  
  
Monica: God, Rachel, your daughter is just so pretty. She's always getting asked out. Doesn't that worry you?  
  
Rachel: Not really. I told her that if she ever started dating without my permission, I would ground her for two months. She doesn't like that idea.  
  
Ross: But, I think she's starting to notice the guys even more. That's frightening.  
  
The door opened again and in walked the triplets. They were about seventeen and they weren't exactly identical anymore. Frank Jr. Jr., who now called himself Frankie, had a buzz cut and wore extremely baggy jeans. Chandler wore casual jeans and a tight red shirt, covered by an expensive leather jacket. Leslie wore a skirt and a simple shirt. She was dressed with a lot more care than the other two had.  
  
Chandler: Hey. Where's your Aunt Phoebe?  
  
Leslie: She's with Uncle Joey.  
  
Frankie: Yeah, they told us to come over here. They said they had some things to do before the came over.  
  
Young Chandler: Yeah and I'm guessing they are just having sex seeing as they're still over there.  
  
Chandler: She's not Miss Obvious or anything.  
  
Young Chandler: And whom do you think I got that from? I've been hanging out with you too long since my parents gave us to Phoebe.  
  
Monica: They just took a long vacation.  
  
Leslie: Come on Aunt Monica, we're not kids anymore.  
  
Ross: Who wants donuts?  
  
Monica: Chandler, they're not kids anymore.  
  
Frankie: I'll take one!  
  
Chandler: Me too!  
  
Leslie: Sounds good!  
  
The door opened once more and in walked Phoebe and Joey. Phoebe's hair wasn't exactly perfect and Joey's shirt wasn't buttoned properly.  
  
Chandler: And hello to you too!  
  
Phoebe: Sorry, we were busy.  
  
Monica: Mhmm . . .  
  
Joey: Hey! Great news! My movie got nominated for an Emmy!  
  
Chandler: Which one? M.A.C and Cheese the Movie or The Life and Times of Dr. Drake?  
  
Joey: The second one! This is so great!  
  
Chandler: Oh, yes, great!  
  
Rachel: Congratulations, Joey!  
  
Phoebe: Hey kids, I just heard from Frank and Alice!  
  
Leslie: What'd they say?  
  
Phoebe: Well, they said they were still coping with the stress from taking care of three kids who screamed all the time. So, I'm thinking they're still not ready to take you back. Especially since you are teenagers.  
  
Frankie: Oh well. We like living with you and Uncle Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Aww! That's sweet!   
  
Joey: Well, at least we got the apartment next to ours. I'm glad we got to knock the wall down and have extra room for you guys.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was sitting at the coffeehouse drinking a beer. Joey was doing the same thing. He was also reading the reviews for his movie in the newspaper.  
  
Joey: They said M.A.C. was a total laugh fest! I made them laugh!  
  
Phoebe just nodded and smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Yes. Good for you!  
  
A tall, thirteen-year-old girl that looks just like Rachel walks in.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Hi Aunt Phoebe. Where's mom and dad?  
  
Phoebe: They're at Chandler and Monica's.  
  
Hannah: Okay. I need to talk to mom. It's a girl thing.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. Well, good luck dear.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone in the coffeehouse had a look of fright on their faces. They all hoped that that wasn't what was in their future.  
  
Finally, seeing the outside of Central Perk, Joey spoke.  
  
Joey: I was nominated for an Emmy! The future looks bright! 


	7. TOW the Truth

907 - TOW the Truth  
  
Phoebe was sitting on her couch in her bathrobe. She was tired and didn't feel like having clients today. She just wanted to sit and think about things for awhile.  
  
Phoebe (thinking): Okay Phoebe, you're going to be fine. Just because you have feelings for Joey doesn't meant that you're in love with him! Everything that's going on around you is making you think you are! Ross and Rachel had a baby, Monica and Chandler are married, and Joey is dating again. He was in love with Rachel. Why am I so angry about that? Oh my god! I'm in love with Joey!  
  
Phoebe got up from her spot on the couch. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. For being 32 and have given birth to three kids in her life, she was still a very beautiful woman. She smiled and remembered the first time Joey said "How you doin'?" to her.  
  
Phoebe: God! I have to get over him! It could never work. Could it?  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting on Monica and Chandler's couch with Hannah on her lap. The girl was squirming around in her mom's arms. Monica was in the kitchen making coffee. Ross was sitting across from Rachel on the coffee table making funny faces at Hannah.  
  
Rachel: Hannah, don't be scared. Daddy doesn't usually look like this.  
  
Monica: You didn't live with him when you were a kid either.  
  
Ross: Hey! That's not funny! You know my face was swollen because you broke my nose!  
  
Rachel: Hey, Hannah needs changing.  
  
Rachel handed the baby to Ross and just stared at him.  
  
Ross: Fine. But, if she pees on me again when in pick her up, I am so not going to change her for a week!  
  
Rachel: Well, we'll have one smelly baby then.  
  
Monica: Please don't bring her here then.  
  
Ross laid the baby down on the coffee table and began to change Hannah's diaper. A scram was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Monica: What are you doing?!  
  
Ross: Changing the baby. What does it look like?  
  
Monica: Don't change her on my coffee table! I don't want baby poop on it!  
  
Rachel: Relax Monica. We'll take her home to change her.  
  
Rachel and Ross gave each other a strange look and left Monica's with Hannah in tow.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Chandler were sitting in Joey's apartment watching Baywatch.  
  
Joey: Dude, it's so cool how Monica still lets you watch Baywatch since you're married now.  
  
Chandler: She doesn't. Why do you think I'm over here all the time to watch it?  
  
Joey: Oh. Well, doesn't she catch on?  
  
Chandler: No. I just tell her I'm watching porn with you. Or, I tell her I'm watching football.  
  
Joey: And you watching porn doesn't bother her?  
  
Chandler thought about it for a moment and shook his head.  
  
Chandler: Nope.  
  
The door opened and Phoebe walked in wearing her bathrobe. Joey and Chandler looked at her strangely.  
  
Phoebe: Chandler, I need to talk to Joey.  
  
Chandler didn't move.  
  
Phoebe: Now!  
  
Chandler got up and left the apartment quickly.  
  
Joey: What's wrong Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Don't pretend that you don't know, Joey Tribiani!  
  
Joey: Really, I don't know. What's the matter with you?  
  
Phoebe: You!  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment he shared with his wife.  
  
Monica: Hi sweetie! How was the game?  
  
Chandler: Game?  
  
Monica: You were watching it at Joey's.  
  
Chandler: Oh. That game. Florida won.  
  
Monica: Florida was playing today?  
  
Chandler; I think so . . . I need to lie down.  
  
Chandler quickly walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ross walked through the door with Ben.  
  
Ross: Hey Monica.  
  
Monica: Hey. Hi Ben!  
  
Ben: Hi Aunt Monica.  
  
Ross: Could you watch him? Carol and Susan went out and Hannah is a handful today.  
  
Monica: Sure. I'll watch him.  
  
Ross: Thanks.  
  
Ben: I want to go to the park.  
  
Monica: It's a little cold. It's been snowing all day.  
  
Ben: But . . .  
  
Ross: If Aunt Monica says no, she means it. Be good. I'll pick you up in two hours.  
  
Ross left and Been stood there staring at Monica.  
  
Monica: So, Ben, how do you like your sister?  
  
Ben: She's smelly and loud!  
  
Monica: You used to be smelly and loud too. But, we all loved you.  
  
Ben: Yeah, but dad and Rachel pay more attention to her.  
  
Monica: She's a baby. She needs a lot of love and attention.  
  
Ben: I guess so.  
  
Monica: So, what do you want to do?  
  
Ben: I want to go to the park!  
  
Monica: Fine! We'll go to the park!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sleeping on the couch when Ross got home. Hannah was sleeping on her chest and the baby had a pacifier in her mouth. Ross smiled and closed the door softly. He walked over to Rachel and lifted baby Hannah off of her chest.  
  
Ross: Hey Hannah. You just keep sleeping like a good baby.  
  
He carried her down the hall to the nursery and put her down in her crib. She continued to sleep as he left the room and went back to the living room.  
  
Rachel could hear Ross moving around the apartment but she was too tired to open her eyes. She noticed her chest wasn't heavy and without opening her eyes, she spoke.   
  
Rachel: Ross, where's the baby?  
  
Ross; I put her in her crib.  
  
Rachel: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Ross: Mhmm.  
  
Ross looked over at Rachel briefly and almost wished he could hold her in his arms as she slept. He shook the thought from his head, telling himself that they were just friends who just happened to have a child together. The relationship was over romantically, wasn't it? Ross didn't know but he really wanted to find out.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey sat in his chair, staring at Phoebe. He wanted to know why he was the cause of Phoebe's distress.  
  
Joey: Phoebe, what did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you.  
  
Phoebe: You didn't hurt me Joey, but you need to know something that I've only just realized.  
  
Joey looked at Phoebe strangely. Phoebe walked closer to him and finally, he stood. They faced each other as Phoebe began to take a deep breath.  
  
Joey: Come on. You can tell me anything.  
  
Phoebe: I think I'm falling in love with you.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Ben were in Central Park, bundled up warmly. The snow was falling heavily and the snow on the ground was thick with snow.  
  
Ben: Aunt Monica? Can we build a snowman?  
  
Monica: With this snow? It's not clean, Ben.  
  
Ben: Well, there is snow over there. Is it clean?  
  
Monica: Eew! No!  
  
Monica had just saw a big patch of dark yellow snow.  
  
Monica: That is definitely not clean.  
  
Ben: I'm bored. Can we just go home?  
  
Monica: No! You wanted to have fun. Let's have fun!  
  
Monica picked up a big bunch of snow, pounded it into a ball, and threw it hard at Ben. It hit him in the head and he started to cry. Monica was horrified!  
  
Monica: Oh god! Ben! Are you okay?  
  
Ben: Aunt Monica is mean!  
  
Monica: I'm not! Ben, I'm so sorry! Here!  
  
She picked up a huge ball of snow and handed it to Ben, who was still crying.  
  
Monica: Give it your best shot.  
  
Ben threw the chunk of snow and it hit Monica square in the eye. Ben then started laughing.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Phoebe: I know! I'm sorry, but I had to tell you.  
  
Joey: When did this happen?  
  
Phoebe: I think it was when you started to love Rachel.  
  
Joey: That long?!  
  
Phoebe: yeah. It just sneaked up on me. Joey, I'm serious!  
  
Joey: No. Don't apologize. I just need to think.  
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Joey: Look, Phoebe, I just . . . I don't know how I feel.  
  
Phoebe: You have Veronica.  
  
Joey: Yeah. But . . .nevermind. I'll see you later.  
  
With that, Joey left the apartment, leaving Phoebe alone, again. 


	8. TOW the Paternity Test

908 - TOW the Paternity Test  
  
Chandler was buying the newspaper at a newsstand on the sidewalk when he heard that familiar, bone chilling, annoying sound.  
  
Janice: Oh my God! Chandler Bing!  
  
Chandler's eyes widened and he turned around to see his ex-girlfriend Janice.  
  
Chandler: Oh my God.  
  
Janice: Where have you been?! Do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? Well, ever since that night, about a year ago, when we got really drunk, and you woke up next to me!  
  
Chandler: Don't say that! We don't know if anything happened. Plus, Monica would be crushed.  
  
Janice: Well, I've got proof that it happened. Congratulations, Mr. Bing. You're a daddy!  
  
Chandler: Oh . . . my . . .God!  
  
Chandler gaped at Janice and she smiled back at him.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was eating a breakfast sandwich at the coffeehouse when Phoebe walked in. She walked over and sat down next to Joey.  
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
  
Joey: Hey Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: I've left you alone for a week. Have you thought about this?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Uh, Phoebe, I just want to say . . .  
  
Phoebe: Great. We're not even together and you're dumping me.  
  
Joey: What?! No . . .I . . .  
  
Phoebe: No. It's okay. I understand.  
  
Joey: No you don't. Phoebe, I think . . .  
  
Phoebe: Please. Spare me. I'll go now.  
  
Joey: No!  
  
Phoebe stood up and started to leave. Joey stood up quickly and was really nervous. He knew he had to talk to her.  
  
Joey: Phoebe. Don't go. Please!  
  
Phoebe stopped and turned around.  
  
Phoebe: Why?  
  
Joey: Because maybe we . . .  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Joey: I just want to talk.  
  
Phoebe nodded and went back to the couch. Joey sat down beside her and they just stared at each other.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was changing her clothes, walking around her room in her underclothes which these days, consisted of a gray sports bra and some gray bike shorts.  
  
Rachel: God! I can't find anything to wear!  
  
Ross heard Rachel from his room where he was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his tie. He left his room and went across the hall to find Rachel's door half-open. He knocked and stepped inside.  
  
Ross: Hey Rach.  
  
Rachel turned around and smiled.  
  
Rachel: Hey! Did you sleep okay?  
  
Ross: Yeah. I'm glad Hannah is finally sleeping through the night.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
She paused for a moment and sighed.  
  
Rachel: Can you believe that the only thing we have to talk about is Hannah?  
  
Toss: that's what parenthood does to you.  
  
Rachel: I wish we had a free night out. I mean, neither of us are dating. We could go out for dinner. Couldn't we?  
  
Ross got a look of excitement on his face. He'd wanted this for a long time now. He'd come to the decision that he wanted Rachel back and this would be a good step towards that.  
  
Ross: That would be great!  
  
Rachel: How about tonight at 7?  
  
Ross: Great! I'll get Monica and Chandler to watch Hannah.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Janice stood in Central Perk now.   
  
Chandler: You're saying I have a three-month-old son?  
  
Janice: Yeah. I'm 100% sure he's yours. Well, 92% sure because there was this other guy. But, Toby looks just like you!   
  
Chandler: Toby?  
  
Janice: Uh-huh! He's so adorable!  
  
Chandler: Look, we have to have a paternity test.  
  
Janice: I don't think we need one. If you just saw him . . .  
  
Chandler: No! I want a paternity test, Janice.  
  
Janice: Fine. Fine. But if he is yours, which I'm sure he is, how are you gonna tell Monica?  
  
Chandler: I don't know.  
  
Monica: Don't know what?  
  
Chandler and Janice turned around to see Monica standing at the door.   
  
Chandler: Hi honey! You're home early!  
  
Monica: What's going on?  
  
Chandler: Nothing unusual.  
  
Monica: Then why is your ex-girlfriend here?  
  
Chandler looked from Janice to Monica nervously and he swallowed hard.  
  
Janice: Well, are you gonna tell her or not?  
  
Chandler: Monica, we need to talk.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe: Do you remember when you and I made the deal about meat when I was pregnant with the triplets?  
  
Joey: Yeah! That wasn't easy!  
  
Phoebe and Joey laughed. They looked and sounded like they'd been laughing awhile.  
  
Phoebe: We've had some really great times.  
  
Joey: Yeah. We have.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Joey and Joey stood up. Phoebe stood as well and they smiled at each other.   
  
Joey: I have to go talk to my agent. I'll see you later Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. I had a lot of fun today.  
  
Joey: Me too.  
  
Phoebe smiled and leaned in to give Joey a gentle kiss. When both pulled away, they smiled at each other again.  
  
Phoebe: Bye.  
  
Joey: Bye.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were in their apartment, sitting on the couch. Monica looked devastated. Chandler had obviously told her.  
  
Monica: Oh God. This . . . How did this happen?  
  
Chandler: We had an argument, I went out for a couple of beers and that's all I remember besides waking up next to Janice in the morning. I'm sorry Monica. I swear. I regretted that night ever day since then.  
  
Monica: Chandler, I . . . I can't deal with this! You have a child with a woman who could give you one and I haven't been able to.  
  
Chandler: I don't know if it's even mine! We're having a paternity test done as soon as possible.   
  
Monica: And if he is yours?  
  
Chandler: I'll deal with that when and if the time comes.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	9. TOW the Paternity Test Part II

909 - TOW the Paternity Test Part II  
  
Monica, Chandler, and Janice were now together in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Janice was holding an infant boy in her arms.  
  
Janice: Toby, this is daddy.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch as Janice handed Toby to Chandler.  
  
Monica: We don't know that for sure.  
  
Chandler: You're right, Janice. He does look like me.  
  
Monica cleared her throat.  
  
Chandler (to Janice): But he looks exceptionally like you!  
  
Monica sighed and stood up again.  
  
Monica: I'm sorry. I can't do this. Can we just go get the test done?  
  
Chandler: We're going.  
  
Chandler handed Toby back to Janice. He put his coat on and helped Monica with hers.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was shining his shoes as he checked his teeth in the mirror.  
  
Rachel: Ross? Did you get a hold of Monica?  
  
Ross: Yeah. She said she had something important to do.  
  
Rachel: Oh. Okay.  
  
Rachel walked out of her room, putting in her earrings. She was wearing a nice fitting black dress that ended just above her knees. She had heels on and looked nice.  
  
Ross: Wow. You look . . . you look . . .  
  
Rachel grinned at him.  
  
Rachel: You don't look so bad yourself. Hey, do you think Phoebe would watch Hannah?  
  
Ross: I don't know. I'll call her.  
  
Ross picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's apartment. The phone rang for a few minutes until Phoebe finally answered.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Ross: Hey Pheebs. It's Ross. Could you watch Hannah tonight? Rachel and I are going out.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh! Are you two . . .  
  
Ross: No. We just need some away time from Hannah.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. Well, I'll be over in ten minutes.  
  
Ross: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Ross hung up and turned to Rachel.  
  
Ross; She'll watch Hannah tonight.  
  
Rachel: Great!  
  
Ross: She'll be here in a few minutes.  
  
Rachel: Okay. Hey could you zip up the back of my dress?  
  
Rachel turned around and Ross slowly zipped it up. Rachel turned back around with a smile on her face. She and Ross stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
Ross: You're all set.  
  
Rachel: Yeah . . . Thanks.  
  
Ross nodded and they continued to stare at each other.  
  
Rachel: Does this feel weird to you?  
  
Ross: Honestly? Not really.  
  
Rachel: Same here. What does this mean?  
  
Ross: I think it means it's almost time to leave.  
  
Rachel: Right . . .  
  
Rachel stepped back a little but continued to look at Ross. Something within her clicked then and there. She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Ross' neck and leaned in as they kissed each other, both willingly, and happily.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was flipping through a magazine in the waiting room of a clinic. Chandler was sitting beside her, his knees shaking impatiently. Janice was walking around with Toby in her arms.  
  
Janice: God, how long can it take for the paternity test results?  
  
Chandler: What is taking so long?  
  
Monica: Chandler, can I talk to you alone for a minute?  
  
Monica glared at Janice and Janice went to the other side of the room.  
  
Chandler: You can tell me anything.  
  
Monica: How am I supposed to be able to trust you again?  
  
Chandler; I want you to know you can trust me, but if you need time . . .  
  
Monica: Time? Time? Chandler, what I need is your word that I can trust you!  
  
Chandler: You can trust me. I swear Monica. I will never hurt you again for as long as I live.  
  
Monica: Strange. I believe you.  
  
Chandler: You do? You do! Oh God, Monica, I love you.  
  
Monica: I love you.  
  
The doctor came out into the waiting room at this point.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry to interrupt. I have the results.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe knocked on Ross and Rachel's door.  
  
Ross: Oh. She's here!  
  
He and Rachel quickly put themselves in order and Rachel answered the door.  
  
Rachel: Hey, come on in!  
  
Ross: Hannah's sleeping. She shouldn't be too hard to care for tonight.  
  
Phoebe: Great! Have a great night!  
  
Ross and Rachel quickly left and Phoebe walked into the baby's nursery. She smiled over at the crib where the baby slept. She found a cute little mechanical bear on a shelf. She giggled and pushed a button. The cute little mechanical bear started singing and dancing.  
  
Phoebe: Holy mother of . . .!!!  
  
She whacked the toy and it fell off the shelf and was silent.  
  
Phoebe: Ha! Take that demon bear!  
  
*~*  
  
The doctor looked from Chandler to Monica and to Janice and Toby.  
  
Doctor: Chandler, you are not Toby's father.  
  
Monica: ha! Janice, you need to let him go! He's mine now!  
  
Janice: Well, hey, at least he was mine first!  
  
Chandler: Hey doc, does this seem like an episode of Jerry Springer to you?  
  
*~*  
  
Joey got home and checked his answering machine. He had a message from Phoebe, telling him she was at Ross and Rachel's apartment, watching Hannah. He put his coat back on and headed out the door.  
  
Joey walked out of the apartment building and into the cold streets. He then went into Ross and Rachel's building.  
  
Joey knocked on the door and Phoebe answered.  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Come in!  
  
Joey: Thanks. So how are you?  
  
Phoebe: I'm managing. I'm really bored.  
  
Joey: You wanna watch something?  
  
Phoebe: Did you get porn again?  
  
Joey: No. Just making a suggestion.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. Well, I could use some company until Ross and Rachel get back.  
  
Joey: Hey, I'll keep you company!  
  
Phoebe smiled and kissed Joey softly. Joey closed the door behind him and proceeded to keep Phoebe company.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel sipped at her wine and stared at Ross as she did so.  
  
Ross: Does that kiss mean . . .  
  
Rachel: Only . . . if that's what you want it to mean.  
  
Ross: Do you?  
  
Rachel: I wouldn't mind at all.  
  
Ross smiled.  
  
Ross: So, what do you say we give us another try?  
  
Rachel: I say, let's do it!  
  
Ross: Really?  
  
Rachel: Really.  
  
Ross: Rachel, I promise you, this will be perfect.  
  
Rachel: I know.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel's hand and played with her fingers momentarily.  
  
Ross: Hey, what do you say we get out of here?  
  
Rachel: And go where?  
  
Ross: We'll see where the night takes us. 


	10. TOW Ross Baby-sits

910 - TOW Ross Baby-sits  
  
Rachel woke up in Ross' arms for the first time in a long time. It had been a week since she and Ross decided to get back together. She was overjoyed that she had her own little family like she had always wanted.  
  
Rachel sat up slowly and pulled her bathrobe off the floor. She slipped into it and got out of bed slowly, as not to wake Ross, and crept down the hall and into baby Hannah's nursery.  
  
Baby Hannah was awake and kicking around. Her pretty eyes fluttered open and shut as she tried to focus on her mother.  
  
Rachel: Good morning sunshine!  
  
Hannah laughed as Rachel picked her up.  
  
Rachel: Eew! Somebody needs a new diaper!  
  
She put the baby down on the changing table and proceeded to change the infant's diaper.  
  
*~*  
  
There was a knock at Phoebe's door. She stumbled out of her bedroom in her nightgown and answered the door. Frank and Alice were standing there with three sleeping children in their arms.  
  
Phoebe: What's going on? You don't need me to be your uterus again do you?  
  
Alice: No. We need you to watch the kids today. We're going out for a free day.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. I'll watch them. Go unload them on the couch.  
  
Frank and Alice took the triplets into Phoebe's apartment. They thanked her and then left.  
  
Phoebe shook her head as she looked at the three sleeping children. She suddenly remembered that she had made plans with Joey!  
  
Phoebe: Oh no!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica woke up in her bed and stretched out for a bit. Her bed was probably the most comfortably thing she owned lately. She looked over at Chandler who was sleeping in a ball on his side of the bed.  
  
Monica got up and walked into the living room. She was hungry, so she decided to pop some breakfast on the stove.  
  
Monica walked out to the balcony just in time to see the sunrise. She smiled when she heard Chandler's footsteps behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
Chandler: Morning.  
  
Monica: Good morning. Sleep well?  
  
Chandler: Terribly.  
  
Monica laughed and turned around to kiss Chandler. She smiled as she kissed him, happy to be back in his arms.  
  
Monica: Can you believe that we've been married nearly two years?  
  
Chandler: I know! It's kinda hard to believe.  
  
Monica: But, the only thing that matters is that we're still together and we love each other.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was at Phoebe's apartment, playing with the triplets.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey, it's okay.  
  
Phoebe: No. We'll just get Monica to watch them.  
  
Joey: No. Monica and Chandler left specific rules. Nobody is to disturb them for the next week.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Well, I guess Ross and Rachel might do it.  
  
Joey: Good idea.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel: Ross, I have an important meeting at work today. I won't be home till late. Could you please watch Hannah today? I'll make it up to you.  
  
Ross: Oh really? How?  
  
Rachel: Any way you want me to.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel and they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Ross sighed and went over to the phone to answer it.  
  
Ross: Hello?  
  
Phoebe: Hey! I was wondering if you and Rachel could watch the triplets.  
  
Ross: Today? Oh, Phoebe, Rachel has a meeting and I have Hannah. Could you call Monica and Chandler?  
  
Phoebe: No. They're having sex this week.  
  
Ross: Oh . . . Okay. Well, go ahead and bring them over. I'll watch them, I suppose.  
  
Phoebe: Great! Thanks!  
  
Ross hung up and looked at Rachel.  
  
Ross: It looks like I've got the triplets today.  
  
Rachel: Oh. I think you can handle them.  
  
Ross: Are you kidding? They can beat up Monica!  
  
Rachel: Oh. Well, I wish you the best of luck, honey.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Rachel walked over and answered it. Carol and Susan stood there with Ben.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe and Joey were sitting at Central Perk. Phoebe was making out with Joey on the couch and people were definitely staring.  
  
Rachel walked in to order a cup of coffee. She looked over and saw a couple making out and noticed the girl was Phoebe. She looked closer and noticed the guy was Joey!  
  
Rachel: Oh my God!  
  
Phoebe and Joey stopped and looked at Rachel.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. Hi Rachel! Are you going to work?  
  
Rachel: Oh my God! You? And you?  
  
Joey: Yeah. We didn't want to keep it secret and so we figured you'd all figure it out for yourselves. You're the first!  
  
Phoebe: Congratulations!  
  
Rachel: No! Congratulations to you guys! You two are together!  
  
Joey: Don't tell the others. Let them figure it out by themselves.  
  
Rachel: This will be so much fun!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross sat on the couch holding Hannah and feeding her a bottle. Ben was sitting beside his father, reading a book. The triplets were on the floor playing with toys.  
  
Ross: So, kids, are you hungry?  
  
Ben: I want pizza!  
  
Leslie: I want ice cream!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: I want hotdogs!  
  
Chandler: I want cake!  
  
Ross: Well, how about sandwiches? We all love sandwiches!  
  
All kids: Eew!  
  
Ross: Okay, how about a game?  
  
All kids: Yay!  
  
All the kids, excluding Hannah, got up and started running around.  
  
Ross: Way to go, Ross.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Phoebe were now at Joey's apartment, making out on his couch.  
  
Joey: It's funny. This doesn't even feel weird at all. I mean, we've been friends for such a long time. Who knew we'd be together like this one day?  
  
Phoebe: Well, of course, I did.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I knew this day would come. I know we've got the next fifty-one years together.  
  
Joey: Fifty-one?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe you don't want to ask.  
  
Joey: Okay . . .  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, well, one of us will die. I'm not going to tell you which one of us because I don't want you to be scared.  
  
Joey: Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: Oh! I'm sorry!  
  
Joey: It's okay. Maybe your death predictions are wrong.  
  
Phoebe: Try telling that to Gunther.  
  
Joey: But, Gunther is dead.  
  
Phoebe: Exactly.  
  
Joey: Oh my God!  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry, you'll have a very fulfilling life.  
  
Joey: Oh, well, in that case . . .   
  
*~*  
  
Ross was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, covered in flour.  
  
Ben: See dad, aren't flour fights fun?  
  
Ross: Oh. Yeah. They're swell.  
  
Rachel walked through the door and immediately spotted Ross surrounded by four little kids.  
  
Rachel: Oh no! Where's Hannah?  
  
Ross: Thanks. I'm fine. Hannah's clean and sleeping in her crib.  
  
Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Rachel: For a minute there, I though she was in that flour somewhere.  
  
Ross: No, I got her away from the little heathens.  
  
Rachel: Well, you go get cleaned up. I'll watch the kids.  
  
Ross: Are you sure?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Go on.  
  
Ross stood up and started to leave. He turned back around and looked at Rachel pathetically.  
  
Ross: Don't turn your back on them!  
  
Ross left the room and Rachel was left with the kids.  
  
Rachel: Did you have fun kids?  
  
The kids nodded.  
  
Rachel: Do you want Ross to watch you again?  
  
All kids: Yeah!  
  
A scream was heard from the bathroom.  
  
Ross: NOOOOO!!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: What do you guys think so far? Be looking for the next episode very soon. :) 


	11. TOW All the Sex

911 - TOW All the Sex  
  
Rachel was walking around her office at Ralph Lauren. She was carrying Hannah around and explaining what certain things were. Ross was standing by waiting on them. He was holding the diaper bag, starting at his watch, and tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Ross: Rachel, honey, I don't think Hannah cares about sales and clearances.  
  
Rachel: Sure she does! See, she's smiling!  
  
Ross: No, I think she needs a new diaper.  
  
Rachel: Anyway, when are our dinner reservations for?  
  
Ross: They were for 8:00 tonight, but actually, I thought we'd stay in tonight.  
  
Rachel: Why?  
  
Ross: Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh! Well, that sounds great! Will you take Hannah home? I'll be back around four.  
  
Ross: Sure sweetie. I'll see you later.  
  
Rachel: Bye.  
  
Rachel kissed Ross and handed Hannah to him. Ross left Rachel's office with Hannah and headed for home.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sitting on the couch looking through a book about babies. She was smiling and she also looked like she was going to start crying at any moment. Chandler walked into the room and saw Monica with the book.  
  
Chandler: Hi honey.  
  
Monica: Oh. Hi.  
  
Monica put the book away and looked at Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Have you heard from Ross and Rachel?  
  
Monica: Rachel's at work. From what I heard, Ross has big plans for her tonight.  
  
Chandler: Man, they're just so happy with each other. They have a pretty hot relationship right now.  
  
Monica: Are you saying we don't?  
  
Chandler: No! It's just that . . .  
  
Monica: We can be hot! Come on!  
  
Chandler: Where are we going?  
  
Monica: We're gonna go have sex!  
  
Monica ran off quickly into the bedroom.  
  
Chandler: Well, I guess that's fine with me.  
  
Chandler hurried into the bedroom after Monica and shut the door behind him in excitement.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey walked into Phoebe's apartment with a small brown bag. He didn't see Phoebe around, so he figured she was in the shower. He smiled and sat down on the couch. He stretched out and put the brown bag down on the coffee table.  
  
Phoebe heard someone in her living room and she automatically knew it was Joey. He was probably back from the errand she sent him on.  
  
Phoebe: Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's me! I'm in the living room.  
  
Phoebe: Did you get more chocolate syrup?  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: Get your cute ass in here then!  
  
Joey laughed and did as Phoebe told him to.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was feeding Hannah as the girl sat in her high chair. The baby was getting more food on her clothes and bib than in her mouth. Hannah was laughing as Ross made airplane noises, trying to get the food into her mouth. This was the cause of all the messiness.  
  
Ross: Hannah, you're getting so big! I can't believe how much you've grown, kiddo.  
  
Hannah looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes.  
  
Ross: I think you look just like your mommy. You're both beautiful and I love both of you. I just hope that your mommy loves me just as much as I love her and as much as I love how happy our little family is.  
  
The phone rang at that moment and Ross walked over to answer it.  
  
Ross: Hello?  
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm coming home early.  
  
Ross: That's great Rachel. When will you be here?  
  
Rachel: In about two hours.  
  
Ross: I'll be ready.  
  
Rachel: You sure you can get Hannah settled down in just two hours?  
  
Ross: Well, I can try.  
  
Rachel: Okay, I'll see you later then.  
  
Ross: Bye honey.  
  
Ross hung up the phone and looked at his daughter.  
  
Ross: Alright Hannah, we're going to get you cleaned up and put to bed.  
  
Ross picked his daughter up and she immediately spit up all over him. Ross grimaced and held Hannah out, away from his body.  
  
Ross: I think I need a bath too.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Phoebe were in bed and Joey was half-asleep, staring at the ceiling. Phoebe was reading a magazine, nearly asleep as well.  
  
Phoebe: Joey?  
  
Joey: Hmm?  
  
Phoebe: Are you even awake?  
  
Joey: Yeah . . . (mumbling)  
  
Phoebe: Great . . .  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make a snack. As soon as her vegetarian sandwich was made, she put it down on the counter. She counted to fine and at the end of five seconds, Joey called out.  
  
Joey: Do I smell a sandwich?  
  
Phoebe: Come and get it.  
  
Joey hurried out of the room and into the kitchen. He began to eat.  
  
Joey: Pheebs, this is great!  
  
Phoebe just smiled and left Joey with the sandwich.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were in bed and Chandler had a look of shock on his face.  
  
Chandler: Oh my God!  
  
Monica: I know!  
  
Chandler: I never knew you could do . . .do that!  
  
Monica: Neither did I! But, I guess I have more skills than I thought I did!  
  
Chandler: Apparently.  
  
Monica got out of bed quickly and left the room. She went out into the living room and picked up the telephone. She dialed quickly and looked towards the bedroom to make sure Chandler wasn't listening.  
  
Monica: Hello. This is Monica Bing. I need to schedule an appointment. Yes. Next week? Sounds goo. Thank you.  
  
*~*  
  
A newly bathed Ross was in the nursery, diapering baby Hannah. He put her in her nightclothes, put a juice-filled pacifier in her mouth, and put her down to bed in her little crib. Ross turned the baby monitor on, turned the lights off, and shut the door.  
  
He whistled as he walked to his room. He opened the door to find Rachel laying in bed. She smiled at him.  
  
Rachel: Hello you.  
  
Ross: Hi. How'd you get here so soon?  
  
Rachel: Well, that's just gonna be my little secret.  
  
Ross: I love a mysterious woman!  
  
Rachel: I love you.  
  
Ross sat down on the bed next to Rachel.  
  
Ross: How much?  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: I want to make sure we're on the same level here. Rachel, I love you and our little girl more than anything in the world. I would die if anything ever happened to either one of you. I want us to be a family for the rest of our lives. But, I don't know how you feel about us. Do you want the same things I do?   
  
Rachel (in tears): Ross, I feel the exact same way that you feel. You are my heart and my soul. You make me laugh and that is what I love the most about you. I love you so much Ross.  
  
Ross pulled Rachel to him in a hug and he looked into her eyes. Rachel leaned up and kissed Ross softly as she reached over to the lamp and turned it off, leaving them in darkness. 


	12. TOW the Mean Teacher

912 - TOW the Mean Teacher  
  
Ross was walking down the sidewalk with a very quiet Ben. He was also pushing a whimpering Hannah in her stroller.  
  
Ross: Ben, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since I picked you up from school.  
  
Ben: I'm fine dad.  
  
Ross: Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?  
  
Ben: Can you beat my teacher up?  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Ben: She's mean!  
  
Ross: What did Mrs. Mayfield do?  
  
Ben: She made me stand in the corner!  
  
Ross: What did you do?  
  
Ben: I pushed the boy who sits behind me.  
  
Ross: Why did you do that?!  
  
Ben: He throws stuff at me everyday!  
  
Ross: Everyday?  
  
Ben: Mhmm. Today I did something about it.  
  
Ross: Well, it wasn't right for you to do that, but he shouldn't throw things at you. Do you want me to talk to your teacher?  
  
Ben: Yeah! Maybe they'll kick that mean kid out of school forever!  
  
Ross: Probably not, but I'll talk to her tomorrow.  
  
Ben: No. Let's go now!  
  
Ross: Well, okay, but we'll have to hurry.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen at the table in Monica's apartment. Monica glanced down at her watch.  
  
Monica: Rachel, I have to be somewhere in an hour. Do you want to go with me?  
  
Rachel: Where are you going?  
  
Monica: The doctor.  
  
Rachel: Sure, I'll go. What's wrong?  
  
Monica: I need to find out why Chandler and I can't have a baby.  
  
Rachel: Oh . . . Well, I'll be happy to go to be by your side.  
  
Monica: Thank you. I want this to be between you and me for now. You're my best friend, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: And you're mine.  
  
Monica hugged Rachel for a moment and then let her go. Monica wiped tears out of her eyes.  
  
Monica: Okay, let's get an early start.  
  
Rachel: Let's go.  
  
Monica: Okay, Chandler's at work, so I don't have to worry about him.  
  
Rachel: It's gonna be okay, Monica. I know everything will be okay.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was sitting at his counter having a bowl of cereal. A knock came to his door and he perked up, thinking it was Phoebe. He hurried over to answer the door, only to come face to face with Veronica.  
  
Joey: Veronica . . . Hi . . .  
  
Veronica: Don't "Veronica, hi," me you jerk!  
  
Joey: So, how ya been?  
  
Veronica: You could've at least told me to my face instead of over the answering machine! I was out of town and just got back, only to find out I haven't had a boyfriend for the past few weeks!  
  
Joey: Well, you could've told me you were going out of town!  
  
Veronica: Shut up, Joey.  
  
Joey: Listen, I fell in love with my best friend.  
  
Veronica: Oh God! Tell me you're not gay, Joey.  
  
Joey: No! She's a she!  
  
Veronica: Is she pretty?  
  
Joey: She's beautiful. Veronica, I'm happy with her.  
  
Veronica: Well, I hope you know, you owe me a break up lunch.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Veronica: You have to break up with me for real, Joey. Now come on! We're going to lunch!  
  
Veronica grabbed Joey by the arm and led him out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross pushed the stroller into Ben's classroom and Ben followed his father. Ross immediately spotted Mrs. Mayfield. The woman looked like she was as old as the dinosaurs. Ross cleared his throat and the woman turned around.  
  
Mrs. M.: Yes?  
  
Ross: I need to talk to you about my son's bully problem.  
  
Mrs. M.: Oh, yes. He pushed that poor boy today.  
  
Ross: Only because that kid keeps throwing things at him. Everyday!  
  
Mrs. M.: I never saw anything of the sort.  
  
Ross: Maybe that's because you're too old to see anything!  
  
Mrs. Mayfield gave Ross and evil look and Ross slowly backed out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel and Monica sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Monica had just been through various exams, including pregnancy tests, pelvic exams, and all of the other necessities for getting tested for infertility.  
  
Monica: I'm so scared. What if there's something wrong with me?  
  
Rachel: I'm sure everything is okay. I mean, if all else fails, you could adopt a baby.  
  
Monica: It just wouldn't be the same, Rachel. You don't have to worry about it. You've got baby Hannah and that's a great thing!  
  
Rachel: But, I know it's going to happen for you. Maybe not now, but it will one day.  
  
Monica: I'm not getting any younger.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but just think . . .  
  
Rachel's sentence was interrupted by the doctor coming out to talk to Monica. He cleared his throat and sat down in the chairs across from Monica. He handed her some papers and a prescription.  
  
Monica: What's this?  
  
Doctor: A prescription for some vitamins.  
  
Monica: This says prenatal vitamins. Do I need these to keep me healthy so I can get pregnant easier? What?   
  
Doctor: No. You need these because in about nine months, you're going to have a baby.  
  
Monica: What? What? Oh my God! I'm pregnant!  
  
Rachel watched Monica with tears in her eyes. Monica's face went from pale to bright as she found out the happy news.  
  
Doctor: Yes. Congratulations! This is January of 2003, so your baby is due in late September or early October.  
  
Monica: This isn't happening! This is so incredible! It's . . . it's . . . Oh my God!  
  
The doctor talked to Monica a few more minutes and then went back to another patient. Rachel sat and watched Monica stare off into space.  
  
Rachel: Congratulations!  
  
Monica: Oh my . . . I can't believe . . . I'm gonna be a mom!  
  
Rachel smiled and hugged her friend and they both cried together in happiness. Monica's dreams were finally coming true and she was happier than she'd ever been.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey and Veronica were sitting at a pizza parlor. Veronica was filing her nails and Joey was drinking a beer.   
  
Veronica: Well? Are you gonna break up with me or not?  
  
Joey: Look, I feel really weird about this.  
  
Veronica: Just do it!   
  
Joey: Okay, okay. Veronica, I don't want to hurt you, but . . .  
  
Veronica: Yeah. Too late for that one!  
  
Joey: Hey! Will you just let me break up with you?  
  
Veronica: Oh. I'm sorry! Just got a little carried away. Proceed.  
  
Joey: Thanks.  
  
Joey cleared his throat and wasn't sure how to go on, but he figured it out anyway.  
  
Joey: Okay, I don't want to hurt you, but I want you to know that you're a great person, but I can't be with you anymore. I just fell in love with my best friend. It just kind of creeped up on me. I didn't know that it was going to happen, but it was inevitable, I guess.  
  
Veronica: You're breaking up with me?  
  
Joey: Yeah. I'm really sorry.  
  
Veronica: Not as sorry as I am! I gave you the best few weeks of my life and this is how you repay me?! I loved you Joey! But, now I know the truth! You're a player and no woman should ever trust you! You play with our emotions! You shouldn't be allowed out on the streets. Well, let me tell you this. You can't break up with me. I'm breaking up with you!  
  
Veronica stood up huffily and dumped her large soda on Joey's head. Then she smiled.  
  
Veronica: Thanks for lunch! I assume you can pay for it.  
  
Veronica left Joey in charge of paying for lunch and providing the tip. Then, Joey had to figure out how to get home being soaking wet. Not many cab drivers even slowed down to let him think he was getting a ride.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross, Ben, and Hannah were now back in Mrs. Mayfield's room. Mrs. Mayfield told Ross that she'd make sure the other boy was punished if he and Ben both wrote "Mrs. Mayfield is the best teacher in the world," a hundred times.   
  
Ross looked at Ben and Ben at Ross. They gave each other looks that schoolmates would give each other if they were given a stupid assignment. Mrs. Mayfield, who was writing on the board, cleared her throat.  
  
Mrs. M.: I saw that! I see everything.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Rachel were sitting in Monica's apartment now. Chandler still wasn't home and the girls were looking at Hannah's old baby clothes.  
  
Monica: If I have a girl, can I borrow some of these?  
  
Rachel: Sure sweetie. It'll be great! We'll be moms together!   
  
Monica: I can't wait! I'm going to be a great mom!  
  
Rachel: Yeah, and Chandler will be a great dad.  
  
Monica: Oh, God, how am I going to tell him?  
  
Rachel: I can't help you with that one, but good luck! I have to go home. Ross, Ben, and Hannah will be there soon.  
  
Rachel hugged Monica and smiled at her.  
  
Rachel: Congratulations!  
  
With that, Rachel left Monica to sit and think about her unborn baby and how she was going to tell Chandler. 


	13. TOW Phoebe's CD

913 - TOW Phoebe's CD  
  
It had been two weeks since Monica found out she was pregnant. She still hadn't been able to tell Chandler, but she'd been dropping very subtle hints. For instance, she'd say something about craving something to eat. She had actually gone so far to learn how to knit. She had actually knit a pair of booties, which Chandler had thought were for little Hannah.  
  
Monica hadn't told any one of her friends of her present conditions, well, Rachel knew, but she wouldn't tell anyone because she and Monica were keeping it hush-hush until Chandler found out. Ross figured that something was going on when Monica and Rachel would talk secretly and quietly and giggle a lot. Joey and Phoebe were just completely oblivious to nearly everything around them because of their fresh, newly found love that had them preoccupied.  
  
On this day, Monica was watching television, when Chandler got home from work. It was mid-afternoon and he looked exhausted. Monica decided to continue dropping hints to him about her pregnancy.  
  
Monica: Hi baby! How was your day?  
  
Chandler: To put it sarcastically, it was great!  
  
Monica: That bad, huh?  
  
Chandler: Yeah.  
  
Chandler took his coat off and slumped down onto the couch.  
  
Monica: What happened?  
  
Chandler: Oh, we just lost a business partner today because my boss had to leave in the middle of a meeting. Evidently, his wife went into labor. Why did the guy have to go and get his wife pregnant? I tell you, Monica, some people should just not have kids. My boss is one of those people.  
  
Monica: Oh . . . well, it's a blessing for some people.  
  
Chandler: Yeah. For, the first nine months, then the kid pops out and it's downhill from there. Which reminds me . . . why do people have more than one kid?  
  
Monica: You don't actually believe that, do you? I mean, you still want to have kids, right?  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I do, but I think that it's a good thing that we haven't had luck yet. It must be a sign that we should wait. Kids would just not be a good thing in this part of our lives. It would complicate things and it just wouldn't be good.  
  
Monica sighed deeply and slumped back into the couch. She put her hands on her belly momentarily.  
  
Monica: So . . . what? You think I should wait to have a baby just because you don't think it's a good time for you? Chandler, this is something I've wanted for years. I can't wait any longer.  
  
Chandler: Babe, if we get pregnant in a few months, that would be great because that's a year from now. But, who know what the next few months hold for us?  
  
Monica: But, say we were pregnant now? What would happen then?  
  
Chandler: Now? Well, I'd probably think it was great. But, realistically, it'll do us a lot of good to wait.  
  
Monica: Oh God.  
  
Chandler: What is it?  
  
Monica: Chandler, I'm pregnant.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica strangely for a moment. He then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
Chandler: Great one Monica!  
  
Monica: It's not a joke. We're having a baby.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe walked into Central Perk to meet Joey. He was sitting on the couch when Phoebe walked in. She sat down beside him.  
  
Joey: Hey! How was your day?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, same as usual. I got a few clients in, went to lunch, and finished recording my first album . . .  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you all! I knew I kept forgetting something! Well, for the last couple of weeks, I've been recording my first album!  
  
Joey: That's great!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! They're putting it in stores next month. But, I got copies for everyone! They'll be in the mail tomorrow.  
  
Joey: That's just awesome!  
  
Phoebe: You'll be happy to know that you were the inspiration of two of my songs. One is called "My Sex Machine Man," and the other is "I Want to Rip Your Clothes off and . . ."  
  
Joey: And what?  
  
Phoebe: No that's what it's called. It ends with dot dot dot. It's kind of a fill in the blank song.  
  
Joey: Wow, I was your inspiration? I'm so proud, Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: As you should be, my love, as you should be.  
  
Joey: You know, I'm feeling a little inspiration right now.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, but I'm not writing another song about you right now.  
  
Joey: Okay, well, let's just go have sex!  
  
Phoebe: I love how this man inspires!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was standing in front of the mirror in her room, looking at her bare stomach. She was back to her normal size, but she still felt fat.  
  
Rachel: Ross? Do I look fat to you?  
  
Ross: No. You look beautiful honey!  
  
Rachel: How can you even see me if you're in the nursery?  
  
Ross: Well, you always look stunning.  
  
Ross walked into the room and planted a big kiss on Rachel's cheek.  
  
Rachel: Flattery works. Keep going.  
  
Ross: I would if I could, but I've got a date with a T-Rex skeleton at the museum.  
  
Rachel: Oh, well, you two sill kids better not stay out too late.  
  
Ross laughed and kissed Rachel again.  
  
Ross: I'd give anything to spend tonight with you and Hannah, but unfortunately, I have to work late.  
  
Rachel: We'll miss you. I will especially.  
  
Ross: I have to go sweetie. I'll see you later.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler looked as if a truck had just hit him. He had a look of fear, excitement, and sickness on his face.  
  
Monica: Chandler?  
  
Chandler: So, pregnant, huh? That's . . .that is . . .you know . . .that's just . . .  
  
Monica: Honey, do you need to lie down?  
  
Chandler: No, I'm okay. I'm more than okay. I'm gonna be a dad.  
  
Monica: You're really happy?  
  
Chandler: Yeah . . .It's just . . .Wow!  
  
Monica: That's just how I felt!  
  
Chandler: I want to be a good father. I'll . . . I'll make an honest woman out of you.  
  
Monica: Honey, you already did that nearly two years ago.  
  
Chandler: Oh! That's right! I guess I'm just a little bit more nervous than I thought I was.  
  
Monica: We're gonna be parents! Finally! We're going to have a new little baby in our lives!  
  
*~*  
  
The day passed and it was now the next morning. Ross, Rachel, Hannah, Phoebe, Joey, Monica, and Chandler were all at Central Perk.  
  
Phoebe: So, I assume you all got my CD in the mail?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: What song was your favorite?  
  
Monica: I liked "Claustrophobic Frog."  
  
Chandler: "Smelly Cat" is still the best.  
  
Rachel: I second that.  
  
Joey: You know which one my favorite is.  
  
Ross: "Paleontologist Freak" was interesting.  
  
Phoebe: I'm glad you all enjoyed it!  
  
Everyone: Great Phoebe! It was awesome! Etc. . .  
  
Phoebe: Okay, now this feels like it's been rehearsed.  
  
*~*  
  
Everybody was now at Chandler and Monica's. They were all sitting in their usual spots on the furniture.  
  
Chandler: Monica and I have an announcement to make.  
  
Monica: Well, Rachel knows already, so this is for Ross, Phoebe, and Joey!  
  
Phoebe: You're getting a divorce?!  
  
Joey: You're moving?!  
  
Ross: What's the news? Don't keep us in suspense!  
  
Monica: We're going to have a baby!  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God! That's totally unexpected news! That is so great!  
  
Joey: Congratulations you guys!  
  
Ross: I'm gonna be an uncle! Monica, mom will love you!  
  
Monica: I know!  
  
Everybody went around hugging each other a lot until finally they were all quiet, watching a movie together like they used to do.  
  
Rachel was curled up with Hannah in her arms. She was lying against Ross. Phoebe was cuddling with Joey, and Monica and Chandler were sitting together. Chandler's arms were wrapped protectively around Monica's stomach. It was at that moment, they all knew this was the best moment they'd ever had together, but it was sure to get better in the future. 


	14. TOW Joey's Movie

914 - TOW Joey's Movie  
  
Monica woke in the morning to find herself exactly one month pregnant. She ran to the bathroom for her first morning sickness experience.  
  
Chandler heard Monica's "experience" and he cringed. The next few months were going to be long, stressful ones.  
  
Chandler got out of bed and walked out to stand by the bathroom door. He knocked once softly.  
  
Chandler: Honey, you okay?  
  
Monica: Mhmm. Just peachy.  
  
The toiled flushed and Monica exited the bathroom, poured herself a glass of water, and found some crackers to munch on. Chandler watched Monica carefully, showing his clear concern for her.  
  
Chandler: Do you need anything?  
  
Monica: Not right now. I will later.  
  
Chandler: Okay. Well, I'll be sleeping if you need me.  
  
Monica: Okay.  
  
Monica settled down on the couch with her crackers and water. Chandler went back into the bedroom for a little more sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Joey ran into Phoebe's apartment excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news.  
  
Joey: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe walked out of her room in her robe.  
  
Phoebe: Hmm?  
  
Joey: I got a part in a movie!  
  
Phoebe: Oh! That's great!  
  
Joey: Yeah! I know! My character's name is Dave and I'm some kind of secret agent.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh! Sounds exciting.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: When does filming start.  
  
Joey: Next week, I think.   
  
Phoebe: I'll come watch!  
  
Joey: That's the problem. You can't.  
  
Phoebe: Why not?  
Joey: It's filming in Hollywood.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was still sleeping when Ross woke up. He could hear baby noises on the monitor, which meant that Hannah was awake and she wanted some attention. Ross made his way down the hall to the nursery to find his four-month-old daughter staring up at him with a big grin on her face.  
  
Ross: Hi sleepy head.  
  
He picked up Hannah and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He got back into bed with Rachel. Since Rachel was sleeping on her back, Ross put Hannah on her chest like she used to hold her as a newborn.  
  
Rachel began to stir when she felt slobber running down her chest.  
  
Rachel: Ross . . .  
  
Ross stifled a laugh but his trick was given away when Hannah sneezed. Rachel opened her eyes and saw her drooling daughter.  
  
Rachel: Ha ha. You think that's funny, don't you?  
  
Hannah giggled.  
  
Ross: Morning.  
  
Rachel: Morning.  
  
A small sneeze came from Hannah again.  
  
Rachel: Ross? What's wrong with her?  
  
Ross: It's probably just a little cold.  
  
Rachel: We need to take her to the doctor. What if something is really wrong?  
  
Ross: We can take her to the hospital. She'll be fine. It's just a tiny cold. Right Hannah?  
  
Hannah smiled a toothless grin as if to agree with her father. Ross smiled and took the baby. He walked down to the nursery and got her ready for a bath.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe: Hollywood? Next week?  
  
Joey: I leave tomorrow night.  
  
Phoebe: How long will you be gone?  
  
Joey: A few months, tops.  
  
Phoebe: Oh . . .  
  
Joey: Why don't you come with me?  
  
Phoebe: You have no idea how much I want to, but I can't. I've got my business and I've got to be here for Monica.  
  
Joey: God, I'm going to miss you.  
  
Phoebe: I'll miss you. But, you can expect one hell of a welcome from me when you get back!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was resting comfortably with her feet propped up. She was too tired to do anything on this morning. Chandler was now up and he was cleaning the bathroom. Monica had made him do it because she felt too terrible to do so herself.  
  
Monica, determined to win over this morning sickness thing, was still munching on crackers. She had one hand on her belly and was in the process of talking to her unborn baby that was growing inside of her as she spoke.  
  
Monica: So, you're finally on your way. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. It seems like forever. I'm so excited that you're going to be my child, my little baby. I don't know if you're a boy or a girl, but I don't care. I just want you to be happy and healthy. I'll love you just the same. I know your daddy loves you too. He's just really nervous about you, but I am too. If he got to carry you around like I do, he'd feel even more connected to you. I love you baby, no matter what. I love you.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross held Hannah as Rachel filled out some forms at the emergency room. Most of the things were just consents or signatures. The hospital emergency room wasn't at all busy, but things were going so slow.   
  
Rachel: What's taking so long?  
  
Nurse: Well, we've only got one pediatrician in today. The others are all home with their sick kids.  
  
Rachel: Ain't that a kick in the pants?  
  
She walked with Ross over to some chairs where they sat with Hannah. Hannah was sleeping at the moment with a pacifier in her mouth.   
  
Rachel: Here, let me hold my little girl.  
  
Ross handed the baby to Rachel and Rachel rocked her daughter back and forth.  
  
Ross: She's going to be fine.  
  
Rachel: I know. It's just that, I've never had a baby before, and I want her to be healthy.  
  
Ross: I know. But trust me, she's just fine.  
  
Rachel: Look how cute she is when she sleeps. She's just got that look on her face like she's having the sweetest dream.  
  
Ross: Yeah, she gets that from you. Sometimes I just lay awake at night to watch you sleep.   
  
Rachel: That's sweet, yet kinda creepy.  
  
A nurse walked out into the ER and looked at her clipboard.  
  
Nurse: Hannah Gellar.  
  
Rachel: That's us!  
  
Rachel and Ross followed a nurse back to a examining room where Hannah's weight, height, and temperature were taken. Ross and Rachel were surprised to learn that Hannah now weighed fifteen pounds.   
  
Nurse: The doctor will be with you momentarily.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was now fixing lunch. She was hungry and she had decided on a healthy salad. She wanted the baby to have the best possible start, so she was going to eat healthy and make sure that happened.  
  
Chandler was showering now after spending all morning cleaning the bathroom. Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the couch watching television. Monica would look over at them every few minutes and remember when she and Chandler used to be like that. They still were, from time to time, but there wasn't as much passion in their love life anymore. Monica was okay with that, for now, but once that baby was born, Monica felt she would be due for some good, hot, sex.  
  
Monica: Phoebe, can you come help me?  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked over to Monica.  
  
Monica: I'm having salad for lunch but you're all having spaghetti. Could you please find the pasta strainer? I can't bend over or else I'm going to throw up.  
  
Phoebe: Sure. Wouldn't want you to throw up and have Chandler clean that up.  
  
Monica: Thanks.  
  
Phoebe got out the pasta strainer for Monica and then went back to Joey on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: What happened while I was gone?  
  
Joey: Well, I missed you.  
  
Monica: Please, don't make me throw up again.  
  
Phoebe: I don't know if I like pregnant Monica. She's kinda scary.  
  
  
*~*  
  
The doctor walked into the exam room with some test results for Hannah. He smiled and looked at Ross and Rachel.  
  
Doctor: The baby is fine. She's just got a cold. I'll give you some medicine for her. She'll be fine.  
  
Rachel: Thanks, doctor.  
  
The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
Ross: See, what did I tell you?  
  
Rachel: I know. I'm just so worried about her.  
  
Ross: Honey, there'll be plenty of time to worry about her, especially when she's a teenager, but for now, just enjoy her innocence and her health. One day, she might not be so lucky.  
  
Rachel: That's a nice thought. Thanks for worrying me about the future!  
  
Ross: No, no, I'm just trying to get you to relax. She'll always be fine. She has two parents who love her very much and she has the best chance at life. I promise you, Rach, she'll be okay. 


	15. TOW the Baby Pageant

915 - TOW the Baby Pageant  
  
Rachel: Who's the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world? You are Hannah! Yes you are! And you'll be the prettiest baby in New York City after the contest today.  
  
Rachel was getting Hannah dressed in her cutest outfit. She was entering her in a New York City baby pageant. Ross was filling out the entry forms.  
  
Ross: God, she's four and a week now. Time's just flying by so fast.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. I know what you mean. But, I like watching her grow up.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Ross? Rachel?  
  
Rachel: We're in the nursery, Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe walked into the nursery.  
  
Phoebe: Oh! Hi! I came by to wish Hannah good luck.  
  
Ross: Thanks Pheebs! That's sweet of you!  
  
Phoebe: I know!  
  
Rachel: There are five other contestants in this pageant. So, I think that Hannah will win. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!  
  
Phoebe: Well, you didn't see me as a baby.  
  
Ross: I'm sure you were a cute baby.  
  
Phoebe: Believe me, I was!  
  
Rachel looked at the clock and realized it was time to go.  
  
Rachel: Hey, we've gotta go. See you later Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, good luck!  
  
*~*  
  
Joey was finished packing for his trip to Hollywood. He couldn't believe he was going to be gone for three months. He didn't want to be away from his friends and Phoebe that long, but he knew if he wanted to keep his job, he'd go.  
  
Chandler walked into Joey's apartment with a beer in his hand.  
  
Joey: Hey man.  
  
Chandler: Hey. I had to get out of the apartment. Monica's finally asleep. She's been having mood swings already.  
  
Joey: Oh, sorry man. I remember when Rachel was pregnant, boy, when she had mood swings, everybody ducked for cover.  
  
Chandler: Yeah. Now Monica gets to do it. I'm literally scared for my life.  
  
Joey: God, I can't believe I'm gonna be gone for three whole months. And, that's only if things go smoothly. It could take longer.  
  
Chandler: Well, we'll try to come out and see you sometime.  
  
Joey: Thanks pal.  
  
Chandler: No problem buddy.  
  
Joey: I think the hardest part is gonna be saying goodbye to Phoebe. She's the hardest person to say that too.  
  
Chandler: Well, good luck. I just hope that she'll be okay without you here. I mean, I know she can take care of herself, but she loves you a lot.  
  
Joey: And I love her. I'm going to marry her.  
  
Chandler: What?!  
  
Joey: As soon as I get back, I'm going to marry Phoebe.   
  
*~*  
  
Monica woke up on the couch and sat up. She looked around and realized nobody was home. She sighed and stood up. She walked into her bedroom and decided to get dressed. She had a doctor's appointment for some blood tests and a few other exams. She hurried into her clothes and picked up her purse. She walked across the hall to Joey's apartment and opened the door.  
  
She found Chandler and Joey standing there and Chandler had a look of shock on his face.  
  
Monica: Hey guys. What's going on?  
  
Chandler: Oh, hi sweetie, you're up.  
  
Monica: Yeah. We have to be at the doctor in a half-hour.  
  
Chandler: Oh, that's right! We better go.  
  
Chandler turned to Joey for a moment.  
  
Chandler: Are you sure you want to do that?  
  
Joey: I'm more than sure. I'm positive.  
  
Chandler: Well, best of luck to you, Joe. See you later.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Just be sure to be here at six. I have to say bye to everyone then because I have to catch a cab to the airport at six fifteen.  
  
Monica: We'll be here.  
  
Monica and Chandler hurried out the door to go to the doctor's appointment.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel had Hannah fully awake when they got to the contest. Hannah was the first baby to be presented to the audience. Rachel was going to carry her out onto the stage to show her off.   
  
Rachel was getting ready and Ross was holding a fussy Hannah. She didn't like the fact that she was dressed in a frilly dress, but it was the cutest outfit that she had. Rachel wanted her baby girl to be beautiful and adorable.  
  
Ross: Come on Hannah, you're going to do fine. You've just got to go out there and look cute. Your mommy has to be the one to worry about tripping.   
  
Rachel: Don't say that! Now you've got me nervous!  
  
Ross: Sorry honey.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and finished putting her dress on. She had Ross zip the back up and she was finished. Somebody knocked on the door and told them that they had a minute to get out there.  
  
Rachel: Okay, well this is it. Hannah, you be as cute and beautiful as you can be. That's not going to be hard at all.  
  
Ross put Hannah in Rachel's arms and Rachel headed out for the stage.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were in the exam room. Chandler was fidgeting nervously and Monica was leaving through a birthing book. She saw a few unpleasant pictures and nearly lost her lunch. She put the book away and laid back on the table.  
  
Monica: God, Rachel's right, these things are incredibly comfortable!  
  
Chandler: I'm glad I don't have to find out.  
  
Monica: Yeah, you're a man. You can't handle the pain.  
  
Chandler: Well, men don't have to go through it because they're too manly. They can't go around in cute outfits and carrying around thirty extra pounds of weight on their body.  
  
Monica: Men can't handle the pain. I think it's a proven fact.  
  
Chandler: Oh please!  
  
Monica: Come on! I can beat you at arm wrestling because you say I hurt you!  
  
Chandler: Well, first of all, you're freakishly strong, and second of all, you dig your nails into my skin!  
  
The doctor knocked on the door and poked her head in.  
  
Doctor: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bing.   
  
Monica: Hi doctor. Rachel said we can trust you, so we took her word.  
  
Doctor: I'm a very reliable doctor, if I may say so myself. First of all, before we do any tests, do you have any questions?  
  
Monica: When is my first ultrasound?  
  
Doctor: I think we'll have yours at three months, so you've got a good couple of months.   
  
Monica: Okay.   
  
Chandler: What are you going to do to her?  
  
The doctor went on to explain what she was going to do, and Chandler's face turned a few different shades of green.   
  
Chandler: Oh, Monica, you're right, I wouldn't be able to handle that!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel and Ross were sitting in the audience now with Hannah. Hannah had been a big hit on the stage. She got many comments about being cute. Rachel and Ross were both beaming with pride. The other four babies were very cute too, but in Ross and Rachel's eyes, nobody compared to Hannah.  
  
Ross: How long can it possibly take for the results?  
  
Rachel: I don't know, but I'm getting mad!  
  
Ross: Calm down Rachel.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry. I'm just excited to hear our daughter's name called.  
  
Ross: Well, I know that Caleb Carson won't win. He's one of the judge's kids. He can't win.  
  
Announcer: This year's winner of the Baby Pageant of New York City is . . . Caleb Carson!  
  
Rachel and Ross: What?! That's not right!  
  
Rachel: Okay, that's it. I'm going to have words with that judge!  
  
Ross: Honey, sweetie, we know our baby is beautiful. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
*~*  
  
Doctor: Okay, your test results are normal, and as far as your baby goes, it's just fine.  
  
Monica: Great!  
  
Chandler: Wonderful!  
  
Doctor: I'll write you a prescription for some more prenatal vitamins and then you can go home.  
  
Monica: Thanks.  
  
The doctor left the room and Monica started to get back into her regular clothes.  
  
Chandler: I can't believe that this is happening. I mean, we've known for awhile, but still, it's so hard to believe that we're finally going to be parents.  
  
Monica: I know. But, it's happening, and that's the best thing that has happened to us in a long time.  
  
*~*  
  
Everyone was now at Joey's apartment. Joey was saying his good-byes to everyone.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna miss you guys, and I'll call as soon as I get there. I'll send pictures from the set and I'll keep you updated on everything.  
  
Chandler: We're gonna miss you Joe.  
  
Monica: Yeah. You make sure that movie is done soon.  
  
Joey: I will.   
  
Rachel: Yeah, and Hannah needs her Uncle Joey.   
  
Ross: Yeah, you better come back soon. Don't let Hollywood keep you forever.  
  
Joey: Thanks guys.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, can Joey and I have a moment?  
  
Ross: Yeah. Let's go guys. Bye Joey.  
  
Everyone else except Phoebe: Bye Joey. We'll miss you . . . etc.  
  
Joey and Phoebe stood there together. Finally, Joey pulled Phoebe into his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
Joey: I'm gonna miss you, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Me too.  
  
Joey: I'll call you every chance I get.  
  
Phoebe: You better!  
  
Joey: I promise.  
  
Joey hugged her again and kissed her cheek.  
  
Joey: I love you, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: And I love you, Joey Tribiani. 


	16. TOW Mona

916 - TOW Mona  
  
Ross was drinking a cup of coffee at Central Perk. He had Hannah on the couch with him. She was in her baby carrier. She was awake, but not fussing. The little one had her toes in her mouth and she was sucking away happily.   
  
The door opened and in walked someone that Ross hadn't seen in almost a year. It was Mona. Mona spotted Ross before he saw her. She walked up beside the couch. Ross looked up from the newspaper he was reading.  
  
Ross: Hi Mona . . . Mona! Mona, you're here?  
  
Mona: Hi Ross.   
  
Ross: Hi. How . . .how have you been?  
  
Mona: Terrible.  
  
Ross: Oh . . . that's . . . that sucks.  
  
Mona: Is this your little girl?  
  
Ross: Yeah. This is Hannah.  
  
Mona: She's cute.  
  
Ross: Thanks.  
  
Mona: Yeah.  
  
Ross: So . . . why are you here?  
  
Mona: Ross, I came because I want you back.  
  
Ross: You . . . you what?  
  
Mona: I'm still in love with you!  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was sitting with Monica at the apartment. Chandler was watching his usual Sunday television show and paying absolutely no attention to what the girls were up to. Monica was drinking a glass of milk and she looked as if she'd been up half the night.  
  
Rachel: You look terrible, Monica.  
  
Monica: Gee, thanks Rach.  
  
Rachel: Sorry. You just look like you've been sick all night.  
  
Monica: I was.  
  
Rachel: I don't miss that.  
  
Phoebe walked in looking miserable. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't had any sleep.  
  
Monica: Phoebe? Are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: Me? Yeah, I'm just tired. Joey called last night and we talked, all night.  
  
Rachel: Well, at least you got to talk to him.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, he starts shooting his movie today.  
  
Rachel: I thought they were supposed to start last week?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, some of the actors couldn't get up there in time.  
  
Rachel: Oh, well, it's good that they're starting now.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of herbal tea. She took a few sips and sighed deeply.  
  
Phoebe: So, Rachel, how are things with you and Ross and the baby?  
  
Rachel: Great! We're doing so well. Hannah's finally five months old now and she's able to keep her head up by herself, and she's about ready to crawl.  
  
Phoebe: That's good! So, how's it with you, Ross, and the sex?  
  
Rachel: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Well, you don't ask, you don't learn?  
  
Rachel: As a matter of fact, the sex is great!  
  
Phoebe: So, no complications?  
  
Rachel: No . . .  
  
Phoebe: Until now.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe? What's going on?  
  
Phoebe: I think Mona's back.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross: Oh, this feels weird? I'm . . . you want me back?  
  
Mona: Well, I'm in love with you, so yes, I want you back.  
  
Ross: Well, I'm sorry, but I'm with Rachel now. We're back together.  
  
Mona: Oh, well . . .  
  
Ross: Mona, I think you should leave.  
  
Mona: Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to win you back, Ross Gellar, and that's a promise.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel: What?!   
  
Phoebe: I think I saw her today when I was heading here.  
  
Rachel: Well that's not a problem for me and Ross. He's over Mona.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure?  
  
Rachel: Yes! He loves me!  
  
Monica: Yeah, Ross loves her. He wouldn't go back to that half-wit Mona.  
  
Phoebe: But, what if Mona wants him back?  
  
Rachel: Well, she's not gonna get him!  
  
Phoebe: Is this war?  
  
Rachel: You bet your ass it is!  
  
Monica: Chandler?  
  
Chandler, who was oblivious to the conversation that the girls were having, looked back at his wife.  
  
Chandler: Hmm?  
  
Monica: Did you know that Mona's back?  
  
Chandler: What?! Oh, that is so not good for Ross!  
  
Rachel: Oh, come on! I trust Ross! You all might not, but I do. I love him and I trust him.  
  
*~*  
  
Hannah began crying just as Ross was about to say something else. He picked up his baby out of her carrier and he rocked her back and forth. Mona just shrugged and walked off, leaving Ross freaked out completely.  
  
Ross: Okay Hannah. It's okay, come on. Stop crying sweetheart.  
  
At that moment, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe charged into Central Perk.  
  
Rachel: Ross!  
  
Ross turned around.  
  
Ross: Hi sweetheart. How are you?  
  
Rachel: Where is she?  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: Where's Mona?  
  
Ross: She just left. How'd you know she was back?  
  
Rachel: Phoebe told me. What does she want?  
  
Ross hesitated for a moment and shrugged.  
  
Ross: She wants me.  
  
Rachel: She can't have you.  
  
Ross: I know that.  
  
Rachel: It's war. I hope she knows. She's not getting you.  
  
Ross: Don't you trust me, Rachel? I don't want her. I only want you.  
  
Rachel: Of course I trust you. I just don't trust her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were now at their apartment. Hannah was in her baby swing, sleeping as she swung back and forth. A knock came to the door and Rachel dove for it. She knew who it was and she was going to give her a piece of her mind. Rachel opened the door and Mona walked in.  
  
Mona: Okay, Rachel, I'm going to make this loud and clear. I want Ross back and I want him now.  
  
Rachel: Let me get this straight. You think you can come into my home, steal my boyfriend, and take him away from his daughter and me?  
  
Mona: Basically.  
  
Rachel looked at Ross.  
  
Rachel: What did you ever see in her?  
  
Ross just shrugged and watched Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Let me say this loud and clear, Mona. Ross is the love of my life. I love him, he loves me. Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to get in the way of our life. He's the father of my daughter and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. If you think you can march your scrawny ass into my home and tell me you're taking him away from me, you've got another thing coming. First of all, Ross wouldn't go back to you if he was given a million dollars, and second of all, I've been through childbirth. If I can do that, I can sure as hell whip your ass.  
  
Mona was speechless. She just stood there and gaped at Rachel for a moment. She was about to say something, but she couldn't find the words. She finally just turned around in a huff and left the apartment. Rachel slammed the door behind her and turned to Ross.   
  
Rachel: How did I do?  
  
Ross: Oh my God. You just made me want you so bad right now.  
  
Rachel: Well, what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Ross: I've never seen this side of you before, Rachel!   
  
Rachel: Well, normally I wouldn't act like that, but for you, I'll make an exception.  
  
Ross: God, I love you Rachel.   
  
Rachel: Come here you . . .  
  
Rachel and Ross began to kiss, and the scene faded out. 


	17. TOW Rachel's Necklace

917 - TOW Rachel's Necklace  
  
Ross walked into the apartment to find his six-month-old daughter, Hannah, sitting up in her playpen. The baby smiled up at her daddy and Ross waved at her. Hannah gurgled and went back to playing with a stuffed animal that Monica had given to her. Ross sat down on the couch and took his jacket off.  
  
Ross: Rachel, I'm home!  
  
Rachel: Okay! I'll be right out.  
  
Ross smiled and took a long box out of his coat pocket. He looked over at little Hannah.  
  
Ross: Mommy's gonna love this!  
  
Rachel walked into the living room, putting her hair into a loose ponytail. Ross stood up and walked over to kiss Rachel.  
  
Ross: Hi sweetie.  
  
Rachel: Hey. Where have you been?  
  
Ross: I just picked up a little something for you at the store.  
  
Rachel: Oh really? Something I'll like?  
  
Ross: I hope so.  
  
He pulled the box out from behind his back and handed it to Rachel. She opened it to find a single diamond on a very dainty gold chain.  
  
Rachel: Oh Ross! It's beautiful! Put it on me.  
  
Ross helped her by fastening the clasp around her neck.  
  
Rachel: Thank you!  
  
Rachel kissed him deeply and smiled happily. She rested her forehead against his and sighed.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were sitting at the doctor's office in the exam room, waiting for the first ultrasound to begin.  
  
Monica: You nervous?  
  
Chandler: Me? A little. You?  
  
Monica: Yeah. But, I can't wait though!  
  
Chandler: You think we'll be able to see the baby? I mean, I could never see it on Rachel's pictures.  
  
Monica: It's our baby. Of course we'll be able to see it.  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I mean, you're probably right.  
  
The doctor knocked on the door and came in.  
  
Doc: Okay, if we're all ready, let's get this show on the road.  
  
The doctor started the exam and put the "wand" on Monica's belly. She then began pointing things out.  
  
Doc: There's your uterus and an ovary. Oh, and there's your baby. Oh . . .  
  
Monica: Just to let you know, if there are any surprises, like what sex the baby is or something, anything at all, don't tell us. We don't want to know.  
  
Doctor: Okay . . .Are you sure?  
  
Chandler: Yes!  
  
Monica: Now if we call you up demanding to know, you can tell us, but . . .  
  
Doc: Okay. I get the picture. Everything looks normal and I'll see you back in a month.  
  
After the doctor left, Monica and Chandler looked at each other.  
  
Monica: Did you see anything?  
  
Chandler: Nothing. You?  
  
Monica: Not a thing. Looked like something from outer space. Our little alien is shy.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was playing with baby Hannah. She was leaning over the edge of the playpen, making funny faces at her.  
  
Ross: Hey, Phoebe just called, she said she's coming over because she's bored.  
  
Rachel looked over at him for a minute.  
  
Rachel: Okay. Did she sound sad?  
  
Ross: A little.  
  
Rachel: Poor Pheebs. She must really miss Joey.  
  
Rachel turned her attention back to Hannah. But, something didn't feel right. Rachel felt around her neck to find that her new necklace was gone.  
  
Rachel: Oh no!   
  
Ross: What is it?  
  
Rachel: My necklace is gone!  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: I was leaning over here and . . .  
  
Rachel looked at Hannah who had a big grin on her face.   
  
Rachel: Oh no! I think the baby ate my necklace.  
  
Ross: What? That's impossible!  
  
Rachel: It's not in the playpen anywhere and I had it on when I came in here.  
  
Ross: We better take her to the ER again.  
  
Rachel: I'll leave a note for Phoebe to meet us there.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were now at Central Perk. Monica was looking at the sonogram pictures and Chandler was reading the newspaper and eating a scone.  
  
Monica: Okay. I think I see it. I think it's the fuzzy little ball thing in the center.  
  
Chandler: Are you sure you're not having a puppy?  
  
Monica: Chandler, honey, look at this.  
  
Chandler studied the picture with Monica.  
  
Chandler: Everything looks like a big fuzzy ball to me.  
  
Monica: You can't see our baby!  
  
Monica began to cry and Chandler put his arm around her.  
  
Chandler: Honey, don't cry. I'm sure if I look hard enough, I'll be able to see it.  
  
Chandler took the picture from Monica and studied it closely. Monica dried her eyes and sniffled.   
  
Monica: Do you see it?  
  
Chandler: Yeah honey! I see it now!  
  
Chandler hugged Monica and had a look of relief on his face. He had to tell her he saw it because he was terrified of pregnant Monica.  
  
*~*  
  
At the hospital, Ross held Hannah while Rachel flipped nervously through a magazine. A nurse came out and Rachel jumped out of her seat.  
  
Nurse: Bianca Lawrence?  
  
Rachel: Dammit!  
  
Ross tugged at Rachel's coat.  
  
Ross: Honey, sit down and relax.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry! You're always the calm one! Why can't I be the calm one?  
  
Ross: Honey . . .  
  
Rachel: Aren't you worried about our baby girl, Ross?  
  
Ross: What?! How could you ask that? Of course I am worried about her, but Hannah's fine. Look at her. She's fine.  
  
Rachel: Are you sure?  
  
Ross: Well, yeah, I mean, she looks fine.  
  
The nurse came back out again.  
  
Nurse: Hannah Gellar?  
  
Ross and Rachel stood and carried the baby with them as the followed the nurse back to a room to wait for the doctor.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were now with Phoebe at the apartment. Phoebe had come over to tell them that Ross and Rachel had taken Hannah to the ER.  
  
Monica: Oh my God! What happened?!  
  
Phoebe: I don't know! Apparently she swallowed something!  
  
Chandler: Well, let's go then!  
  
*~*  
  
Hannah was fussing as Ross held her. The doctor was taking her temperature and trying to get her to stop crying.  
  
Rachel: Isn't the nurse supposed to do that?  
  
Doctor: She had to leave for other obligations. I've got it under control.  
  
Rachel: Did you get the test results back?   
  
Doctor: Not yet, but it's apparent that she did swallow the necklace.   
  
Rachel: Well, how will you get it out?   
  
Doctor: We'll just wait for it to come out.  
  
Rachel made a grotesque face.  
  
Rachel: You mean . . .  
  
Doctor: That's right. Just keep checking her diaper.  
  
Rachel looked at Ross and they both cringed.  
  
Ross: Thanks doc.  
  
Ross and Rachel took little Hannah out of the room. Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler met them.   
  
Phoebe: Is she okay?  
  
Chandler: What happened?  
  
Monica: What's going on?  
  
Rachel: It's okay. She swallowed my necklace!  
  
Ross: We've got to wait for her to . . . pass it out, so to speak.  
  
Chandler: Well, hey, at least everything's okay.  
  
Ross: Yeah.  
  
Monica: I'm glad she's okay.  
  
Rachel: Let's just get out of here. I'm sick of hospitals.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, besides, I hate hospitals. Especially since the people here are all creepy!  
  
Rachel laughed and she, Ross, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe left the hospital with little Hannah. 


	18. TOW Phoebe's New Guitar

918 - TOW Phoebe's New Guitar  
  
Phoebe was playing at Central Perk. She had been doing her weekly entertainment for the coffeehouse and the song for the day was and old one, but a favorite returning one as well.  
  
Phoebe: . . .Smelly cat, smelly cat, it's not your fault . . .  
  
As she sang the last word, she strummed the last cord and all the strings literally fell off of the guitar and it cracked right down the middle!  
  
Phoebe: What the . . .?!  
  
Phoebe smiled at the audience.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you. That's all for this week, or until I get money for a new guitar.  
  
Phoebe stood up and walked over to the couch where Monica and Chandler were sitting.  
  
Monica: What happened, Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing. I am never playing Smelly Cat again! Damn you Smelly Cat!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was at the museum, finishing grading some of his students' papers. He looked rather appalled.  
  
Ross: Oh come on! You guys should know this! Writing a ten-page report on the evolution of humans and the extinction of the dinosaurs and how they're related is not that hard!  
  
Ross sighed and realized he was talking to nobody in particular. He stood up and put on his coat. He turned off the lights of the room and headed out.  
  
He walked past the caveman display and felt a tug at his heart. He remembered the good ol' days when he was in charge of it. So, Ross decided he'd go into the display and see how the new guy was managing it. He found his master key and went inside, sitting down on a not so sturdy tree log.  
  
Ross: Hey guys. How's it hanging?  
  
Ross then lost his balance, fell back on his butt and his flailing arms hit an ancient pot. It fell to the ground and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Ross' eyes widened and he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was now sitting on the couch of Central Perk with her broken guitar in one hand. She was staring at it with a look of guilt on her face. She couldn't believe her guitar was broken. She remembered the first time she'd got it. The albino she lived with in a station wagon had given it to her as a present.  
  
It was a minute or two later before she realized that her purse was ringing. She reached in and grabbed her cell phone. She put it to her hear and spoke.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hi Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: Joey! Hi sexy!  
  
Joey: Hey. How are you?  
  
Phoebe: I'm okay. How about you? How does it feel to be a movie star?  
  
Joey: Pretty good! The movie is going to be finished in exactly two more months, if things keep going well.  
  
Phoebe: Good, I can't wait to see you.  
  
Joey: Ditto. So, did anything interesting happen today?  
  
Phoebe: As a matter of fact, my guitar broke!  
  
Joey: It did?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Right at the end of Smelly Cat! My poor baby is finally worn out!  
  
Joey: Sorry to hear that Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe: It's not your fault. It's Smelly Cat's!  
  
Joey: Oh. Well, how is everybody else?  
  
Phoebe: Monica's still pregnant Monica, Chandler's still freaked out, Ross and Rachel are great, and little Hannah is getting so big!  
  
Joey: I miss all of you. I especially miss you.  
  
Phoebe: I miss you.  
  
Joey: I have to go now. They need me on the set. I love you Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I love you.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was shoving the tiny pieces of the ancient pot under a fur rug. He hoped to go that a security guard wasn't around. Luckily, for Ross, the guard was sleeping in his office.  
  
Ross quickly left the showcase and was amazed at how nobody even noticed what had happened. He felt guilty for breaking the pot, but if nobody saw it, they'd never know it was him, right?  
  
Ross hurriedly left the museum and headed for home. He just wanted to get away before he was suspected of breaking the vase. He knew that his guilt would gnaw at him, but he figured that as long as nobody else knew, he'd be just fine and he wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
As Ross rounded the corner on the outside of the museum, he nearly collided with Rachel who was pushing Hannah in her stroller.  
  
Rachel: Oh! Oh, Ross, hi!  
  
Ross: Hey sweetie.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel and then leaned down to kiss his baby daughter.  
  
Rachel: We just came to meet you and go to lunch.  
  
Ross: Okay. Let's go.  
  
Rachel: Pizza sound good?  
  
Ross: Great! Let's get out of here.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica and Chandler were sitting at the table in their apartment and Phoebe was sitting on the couch. Monica and Chandler were whispering so Phoebe couldn't hear them.  
  
Monica: We've got to get her a new guitar. It has to look just like the old one.  
  
Chandler: Why? She knows it's broken.  
  
Monica: Well, it'll be easier to get a new one right away that looks like the old one. It'll soften the heartbreak a little bit.  
  
Chandler: Well, they have some nice guitars at the music store.  
  
Monica: Go, get one that looks like her old one. Oh, and go get a stuffed cat.  
  
Monica handed Chandler a wad of cash and he left the apartment before he could get another word out because Monica was pushing him out the door.  
  
Monica walked over to the couch and sat down by Phoebe.  
  
Monica: So, how are you?  
  
Phoebe: Just fine, although, you know, my guitar is gone! I'll never play again!  
  
Monica: I don't believe that.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, sure, that's what they all say.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were now sitting at the pizza parlor, enjoying their lunch. Rachel was absent-mindedly sipping away at her soda. Ross was staring off into space as well, but thinking about the pot he broke.  
  
Rachel: I was watching this show earlier, about guilt. This family was trying to teach their kids about telling the truth and how lying makes you feel guilty. When do you think the best time to teach Hannah that would be?  
  
Ross: I admit it! I broke the pot! Is it a crime that it was an accident? I'm sorry!  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry, what?  
  
Ross: You know! Maybe the security guards told you!  
  
Rachel: Ross? What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Ross: You mean . . . you don't know?  
  
Rachel: No.  
  
Ross: Boy! I'm full! Check please!  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment with a guitar case and an old, raggedy stuffed cat.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God! What is that smell?!  
  
Phoebe turned around and looked at Chandler. She saw what he was holding.  
  
Phoebe: What is that?  
  
Chandler: A gift. It's from Monica and me.  
  
Phoebe: What is it?  
  
Monica: You know what it is, Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Well, if it's a guitar, I'm not playing it!  
  
Monica: Come on, Pheebs! You love the guitar. It's like your baby.  
  
Chandler sat it down on Phoebe's lap and opened it. Phoebe stared down at the instrument in her lap.  
  
Phoebe: It's just like the old one!  
  
Chandler: Yes. Yes it is.  
  
Phoebe: But, seriously, what is that smell?  
  
Chandler pulled the stuffed cat out from behind his back.  
  
Phoebe: Oh! That poor animal!  
  
Chandler: It's fake, but doesn't this cat smell bad? Wouldn't you call him smelly?   
  
Phoebe: No . . . I'd call him disgusting!  
  
Monica: Oh, shoot! I have to go get something at the store! Chandler come help me!  
  
Chandler: Okay. Bye Phoebe.  
  
Monica and Chandler left and as soon as the door was shut, Phoebe looked around, picked up her guitar, and began to play and sing.  
  
Phoebe: Smelly cat, smelly cat, what are they feeding you . . .? 


	19. TOW the Storm

919 - TOW the Storm  
  
It was around midnight when lightening struck a power line in New York City. The lights flickered but stayed on. But, the noise woke a very grumpy Hannah and her mother and her father were startled by her cries.  
  
Rachel: Ross. Your daughter is crying.  
  
Ross: My daughter?  
  
Rachel: Right now she's your daughter. I'm enjoying the nice, relaxing couch. I'm tired, I've been out all day with her. I think she's teething already. She's seven months old!  
  
Ross: Actually, some babies are actually born with teeth.  
  
Rachel: No! Don't tell me that! I don't want to hear anymore scientific facts today, okay?  
  
Ross looked a little bit hurt.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry, honey. I've had a long day. I'll go get the baby.  
  
Ross: No, no, I'll get her.  
  
Ross got up and went down the hall to his wailing daughter's nursery. Hannah was on her hands and knees, crawling around the crib. Ross picked the bawling girl up and carried her out of the room. He got into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. Ross pulled the baby's teething ring out and gave it to her.  
  
Ross: There you go sweetie.  
  
He carried Hannah into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Rachel. The baby was now happily chewing around on the ring.  
  
Rachel: Aah . . . silence.  
  
Ross: She's getting her first tooth. It's gonna be loud around here for awhile.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was standing in what was very soon going to be a nursery for the baby. The room was Rachel's old room and it was wallpapered with Disney characters. The furniture wasn't even bought yet because Monica and Chandler were waiting until the sixth or seventh month.  
  
Monica, being four months pregnant, was beginning to show. She'd gained four pounds and her stomach was protruding more than Rachel's did at that stage.  
  
Chandler walked in all manly with a shelf and some nails and a hammer.  
  
Monica: Thanks honey.  
  
Monica took the things from him and began nailing the shelf up while Chandler stood by and watched.  
  
Chandler: Do you think our baby will take after you or me?  
  
Monica: Me.  
  
Chandler: Gee, you could've thought about it for a second.  
  
Monica: Well, I want our baby to be strong, athletic, and responsible.  
  
Chandler: Good point.  
  
Monica: Hey, isn't Phoebe supposed to be over tonight?  
  
Chandler: It is late, but yeah, she said she would be over sometime tonight.  
  
Monica: Well, I'm going to go fix some fat-free popcorn and get the movie ready.  
  
Chandler: What are we watching?  
  
Monica: I rented the Scream trilogy, Fools Rush In, and Analyze This.  
  
Chandler: Ooh! How about Scream? That reporter chick is hot!  
  
Monica: Okay. Phoebe should be here soon. It's a good stormy night and nobody wants to go anywhere. So, what better night than this for a movie night?  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel now sat on the couch, in Ross' arms. Hannah was asleep in her little baby swing.  
  
Ross: It's getting late.  
  
Rachel: I know. I'm too tired to go to bed, though. Well, if that makes any sense.  
  
Ross: Believe me, it does.  
  
Rachel: God, do you remember when I ran into the coffeehouse in my wedding dress, drenched in rain?  
  
Ross: Yeah. You looked so beautiful.  
  
Rachel: It seems like a decade ago.  
  
Ross: It almost has been. It's been nine years, nearly ten.  
  
Rachel: Wow. It's amazing how far we've come on nine years.  
  
Ross: Before you came back into my life, I thought that the rest of my life was destined to be terrible.  
  
Rachel: So did I. I mean, I thought my life was going to be terrible.  
  
Rachel looked up and smiled at Ross.  
  
Ross: I love you.  
  
Rachel: I love you.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was sleeping on the couch now, snoring softly. Chandler was sitting there with Monica leaning on him. Phoebe was now there, sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the chair. The movie was starting and the lights were off.  
  
Phoebe: I don't like scary movies. They remind me too much of my mom.  
  
Chandler: Really?  
  
Phoebe: Duh! All those dead people!  
  
Chandler: I kind of figured, Pheebs.  
  
Monica suddenly woke up and sat up.  
  
Monica: I think the baby moved!  
  
Chandler: Really?!  
  
Chandler reached over and put his hand on Monica's stomach. He kept it there for a moment.  
  
Chandler: I don't feel anything.  
  
Phoebe: It was probably gas. I had it all the time with the triplets in my first four or five months.  
  
Monica: Dammit.  
  
Chandler: Well, don't worry, I'm sure he'll kick again.  
  
Monica: The doctor said it'd be within the fourth or fifth month.  
  
Chandler: Well, our baby is probably just developing faster than normal babies do. Our baby is special.  
  
Monica laughed and put her hand on her belly.  
  
Monica: I hate being fat again. I'm getting huge!   
  
Phoebe: And you're gonna get bigger.  
  
Monica: Thanks for the support Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Anytime.  
  
Chandler: Honey, you look beautiful. Our baby is just letting its presence be known.  
  
Monica put her rubbed her belly.  
  
Monica: Baby, I love you, but you're making me too fat!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross and Rachel were laughing hysterically now as they sat looking through old photos and watching videos. They were watching a video from when Ross drew a face on Rachel's belly with body paint. It was just days before the birth of Hannah. All of a sudden, the tape skipped over to something else. Ross noticed what it was immediately.  
  
Rachel: What is this?  
  
Ross: This is from the day Hannah was born. You were lying down in your bedroom and Joey was taping me packing up my things and the stuff for the baby.  
  
Rachel: I want to see this!  
  
ON THE VIDEO:  
  
Joey: So, buddy, how does it feel to know that you're going to be a dad today?  
  
Ross: I'm so excited, nervous, scared, and jittery at the same time.  
  
Joey: Wow, you don't need any coffee.  
  
Ross: Hey, I need to go get Rachel. Her bag is by the door, will you take it out to the cab?  
  
Joey: Sure.  
  
The picture faded out and then popped back up to see Ross and Rachel in the delivery room at the hospital. Ross was sitting by Rachel's side, holding her hand and she was breathing through the contractions. Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler were sitting nearby, and it was apparent that Joey was the cameraman.  
  
Joey: So, Rachel, anything you want to say to the baby before she's born?  
  
Rachel rested her head back on the pillow and smiled at the camera.  
  
Rachel: Hi little Hannah! Your daddy and I and all of these people in here can't wait to see you. I just hope you're happy and healthy and you don't hurt me too much. But the epidural man is coming in soon and he'll be my favorite person for awhile. I want you to know that mommy loves you, we all love you, and I already know you're the most beautiful baby girl in the world. Now, if you end up being a boy, I'm sorry for just saying that. If the doctor was right, you're a girl. Please don't hurt me too much.   
  
Rachel grimaced.  
  
Rachel: Ow! Hey, what did I say?  
  
Phoebe: See, not even out of the womb and already disobeying you!  
  
The picture faded and then faded in to see it was a few hours later.  
  
Rachel gripped Ross' hand tightly as the doctor came in. Joey turned the camera away and the doctor spoke.  
  
Doctor: It's time to have this baby!  
  
Ross: Tape this, Joey!  
  
The camera slowly turned back to Rachel.   
  
As Ross and Rachel watched the video, tears came to both of their eyes.  
  
ON THE VIDEO:  
  
Doctor: Push!  
  
Rachel bore down and on the camera, Joey got all of it. The camera shook a little and Chandler ran over to catch Joey before he fell. Everyone else was asked to leave the room. Joey turned the camera over to Monica so she could stay. Ross stayed by Rachel's side to help her.  
  
Monica: Come on Rach! Push!  
  
Rachel: I'm trying! That epidural isn't helping much!  
  
Ross: Come on sweetie, you can do it!  
  
Rachel pushed more and more and the sound of Monica's cries was heard from behind the camera. Ross reached over and handed her a tissue and the sound of her blowing her nose was heard.   
  
Soon, the sounds of a baby's cries were heard and Rachel held onto baby Hannah.  
  
Doctor: She's definitely a girl!  
  
The tape stopped and Ross and Rachel looked at each other.  
  
Rachel: Wow, I can't believe that was seven months ago.  
  
Ross: I can't believe that happened! It all seems like one big, wonderful blur to me.  
  
Rachel: That's how it seems to me.  
  
Ross: I don't regret one moment of our getting together from the beginning. It led to the creation of our beautiful baby and I don't want anything to change that. Our daughter is us. And, one day, she'll have a life, maybe like ours. I don't know, but I do know she'll be like us.  
  
Rachel: Ross, do you think that she's happy?  
  
Ross: Why wouldn't she be? She has us.  
  
Rachel smiled and kissed Ross.   
  
Rachel: I think it's time for bed.  
  
Ross: Good idea.  
  
They got off the couch hurriedly and Ross picked up Hannah to take her to her nursery. As they left the living room, Rachel flipped off the lights and they headed to bed. 


	20. TOW Ross Loses Hannah

920 - TOW Ross Loses Hannah  
  
Monica looked at her fourth month bulge in the mirror. She was halfway through her fourth month and she'd gained two pounds in the last two weeks. She smiled and rubbed her belly softly. She sat down on her bed and felt her baby poke her in the ribs softly.  
  
Monica: Hey their sweetie. You've been moving a lot! Feels like my stomach is full of water.  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Monica got up. She walked into the living room and she found her baby niece crawling around on the floor.  
  
Monica: Hi Hannah!  
  
Hannah looked up at her and grinned.  
  
Ross, who was standing by the door, spoke up.  
  
Ross: Hey Mon. Do you think Hannah and I could hang out here while Rachel's out? The building is being bug bombed.  
  
Monica: Sure. I have to go meet Chandler for lunch, but you're welcome to stay here if you like.  
  
Ross: Thanks.  
  
Monica: Anytime. Hey, Phoebe has the triplets again today. She said she might bring them over here because I have fun games.  
  
Ross: Okay, well, that's fine.   
  
Monica: Okay. I have to go. You and Hannah have fun. See you later.  
  
Ross: Bye!  
  
Monica left and Ross sat down on the couch. Hannah was still crawling around on the floor as Ross watched her.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe was at the toy store with the kids. She had promised them she'd buy them each one toy. The toy store was filled with the toys the triplets loved. They were having a hard time choosing.  
  
Little Chandler: Aunt Phoebe! I want this baby doll, but I want this Barbie!  
  
Phoebe: Well, which one do you want more?  
  
Leslie: Aunt Phoebe, I want this Barbie, but I want this doll house family.  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Aunt Phoebe, I want this toy guitar!  
  
Phoebe: Is that all you want Frankie?  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Yeah! I want to be just like you, Aunt Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe looked so happy and it looked as if she was going to cry.   
  
Phoebe: Frankie, I am so proud of you!  
  
*~*  
  
Monica sat at the restaurant, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. She couldn't decide because she was having cravings for nearly everything on the menu. Chandler had just ordered a simple chicken salad and he was already eating by the time Monica finally made up her mind.  
  
Monica: I'll take a chicken sandwich.   
  
Waitress: Is that all?  
  
Monica: Yeah. What does it look like? Do I look like a pig to you? I'm pregnant!  
  
The waitress left, looking like she was going to cry.   
  
Chandler: I'll be sure to leave her a big tip.  
  
Monica: The baby's been kicking all day.  
  
Chandler: Like last night?  
  
Monica: Yeah! It so weird. I mean, it stops for awhile and then moves to the other side. I feel like the baby's just tiny and floating around in there.  
  
Chandler: Maybe because it is.  
  
Monica: Well, you know what I mean.  
  
Chandler: Yeah. I know.  
  
Monica: I've never been pregnant before, it's always been my dream, and I'm so scared that I'm going to do something wrong and mess this whole thing up.   
  
Chandler: You're already doing a great job, honey. You're being a great mom to a baby that won't even be here for five months.  
  
Monica: Well, I'm still going to be really careful.  
  
Chandler: All pregnant women should be careful. But, you, honey, you've got me and I'll help you any way I can.  
  
Monica: I knew I married you for a reason!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross had dozed off for a minute or two, or so he thought. When he woke up, Phoebe was there with the triplets and their new toys. It looked as if Phoebe had nearly bought the toy store out.  
  
Ross: Hi Phoebe.   
  
Ross suddenly got freaked out. He jumped off of the couch.  
  
Ross: Where's Hannah?  
  
Phoebe: She was here?  
  
Ross: Yes! I must've dozed off! She's was crawling around on the floor!  
  
Phoebe: She didn't crawl out the door. I'm sure of that. She must be around here somewhere! Leslie, you're good at hiding. Where would you hide if you were Hannah?  
  
Leslie: Somewhere where I wouldn't be found.  
  
Phoebe: That's a lot of help!  
  
Ross and Phoebe began frantically searching the apartment for baby Hannah. Ross started in the bathroom while Phoebe started in Rachel's old room, where the new nursery was being set up.  
  
Ross: Hannah?!  
  
Phoebe: Hannah?!  
  
The two switched rooms until they both met in the middle and then went into Monica and Chandler's room. Ross looked under the bed, Phoebe looked under the covers and in the dresser drawers. Ross opened up the closet and didn't find anything.   
  
Phoebe: Look in any back boxes. Babies love to hide in boxes.   
  
Ross did as Phoebe said and sure enough, he found his baby girl asleep in one of the boxes, sucking her little thumb. Ross heaved a sigh of relief and picked the infant up. He carried her over to Monica's bed and put her down. The baby continued sleeping and Ross covered her up with a small blanket. He and Phoebe left the room to go join the triplets.  
  
Ross: Why did you get them all of those toys?  
  
Phoebe: Well, after Frank Jr. Jr. told me he wanted to be just like me and play the guitar, Leslie told me she wanted to look like me and little Chandler told me she wanted to sing like me.  
  
Ross: Aww, that's sweet.  
  
Phoebe: I'm not sure if Leslie and Chandler meant it. I think they were trying to get cookie points.  
  
Ross: Well, still, I bet you enjoyed the flattery.  
  
Phoebe: Of course.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler had gone back to work and Monica decided to go visit Rachel at Ralph Lauren. She was up in her office, sitting there while Rachel filled out some papers for the new spring line coming in.  
  
Monica: So, busy day?  
  
Rachel: God, no, it's been so damn boring!  
  
Monica: That bad?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Everybody is here, everybody's healthy so I don't need to do any extra work today.  
  
Monica: I'd be happy.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, well, when you're here for eight hours and there isn't anything to do, it gets so boring you wish you were swamped.  
  
Monica: Oh. Well, I didn't have to work today and I'm glad. I get to see what everybody else does.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, well, at least you've got an excuse to get out of work.   
  
Monica rubbed her belly and nodded.  
  
Monica: It's strange. Every little pain I feel or groan I make, they let me go home and they pay me for it.  
  
Rachel: Must be nice.  
  
Monica: Yeah. It is.  
  
Rachel and Monica laughed. This time Monica jumped when she felt the baby kick her on both sides of her tummy.  
  
Monica: Geez! Settle down!  
  
Rachel: Baby doing weird things again?  
  
Monica: Yeah, but hey, at least it's strong. Maybe the baby will take after me after all!  
  
*~*  
  
After a couple of hours, Ross figured it'd be okay to go back to the apartment. He stood up and put on his coat. He then walked into Monica and Chandler's bedroom, only to find that baby Hannah was not on the bed.  
  
Ross: How does she do that?! She's only seven months old!  
  
Ross heard a baby giggle and it came from under the bed. Ross got down on his hands and knees. He crawled over and lifted up the blanket on the bed. Hannah was hiding under the bed with a sly grin on her face. Ross sighed and pulled her out and held her up.  
  
Ross: I think it's time we start baby-proofing the apartment. 


	21. TOW Rachel's Confession

921 - TOW Rachel's Confession  
  
Rachel sat at the coffeehouse, drinking a cup of tea. She looked really sad, but nobody else really seemed to notice. Monica was busy reading a book on pregnancy, Chandler was, as usual, busy looking through the newspaper, Ross was at working, and Hannah was with Phoebe, who was shopping.  
  
Rachel: It's so great to have such a stress-free day.  
  
Monica: Don't you work today?  
  
Rachel: Oh, yeah, that. I knew I had Phoebe baby-sit for a reason!  
  
Rachel stood up to leave and walked slowly out the door.  
  
Monica put her book down and looked over at her husband.  
  
Monica: Chandler, have you been thinking of baby names?  
  
Chandler: Well, I wouldn't want to name him Chandler II. First of all, because Phoebe named one of the triplets that, and second of all, that triplet was a girl. I kind of like Aaron for a boy's name.  
  
Monica: I like Chelsea.  
  
Chandler: For a boy?!  
  
Monica: No! For a girl!  
  
Chandler: How about Katie? Katie is cute.  
  
Monica: Katie is very cute! I like that!  
  
Chandler: We could name her Katherine and call her Katie for short.  
  
Monica: That would be adorable!  
  
Chandler: If it's a boy . . .  
  
Monica: James?  
  
Chandler: No! Then he'd be Jimmy.  
  
Monica: Good point.  
  
Chandler: Andrew.  
  
Monica: Andy?  
  
Chandler: Jack, Caleb, Mark, Richard . . .  
  
Monica: You want your son to be named after my ex-boyfriend?  
  
Chandler shuddered.  
  
Chandler: How about Logan?  
  
Monica: Oh that's cute!  
  
Chandler: Now, all we've got to do is get the nursery ready and have the baby.  
  
Monica: Do you think it would be easier to decorate the nursery if we knew the sex of the baby?  
  
Chandler: But you said you wanted to wait.  
  
Monica: I know. I know, but everything would be so much easier and much more organized.  
  
Chandler: But . . .  
  
Monica: How about this? I find out and you don't. I'll decorate the nursery and you'll never be allowed in it until the baby is born.  
  
Chandler: If one of us knows, the other has to!  
  
Monica: Fine. I'll call the doctor and we'll find out everything.  
  
Monica picked up the phone and dialed her doctor's number.  
  
Doctor: Hello?  
  
Monica: Hi. This is Monica Bing. I was wondering if you could tell me the sex of the baby.  
  
Doctor: Oh, hello Mrs. Bing. It was too early to tell the sex of the baby, but I'm sure we can find out next month.  
  
Monica: Okay, thank you doctor.  
  
Monica hung up the phone and looked at Chandler.  
  
Chandler: What did she say?  
  
Monica: She said it was too early to tell. We can find out next month when we go in for the next ultrasound.  
  
Chandler: Like I'm supposed to believe that.  
  
Monica: Seriously!  
  
Chandler: Okay. Fine. I guess I can believe you.  
  
Monica: Okay . . .  
  
Phoebe walked in and the triplets followed her. Hannah was being carried by Phoebe, as were a couple of shopping bags. Phoebe unloaded Hannah onto Chandler's lap.  
  
Monica: Hi Pheebs! Hey kids!  
  
Kids: Hi!  
  
Little Chandler tugged at Phoebe's skirt.  
  
Little Chandler: Can I have a cupcake?  
  
Leslie: Me too!  
  
Frank Jr. Jr.: Me too!  
  
Phoebe: Fine! I'll get cupcakes!  
  
Phoebe walked over to the counter and ordered three cupcakes. She came back over and sat down on the couch next to Monica and Chandler. The triplets were now sitting side by side in one big chair.  
  
Chandler: How was your day, Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe: Oh my God! I've never had a headache this bad in my life! First, little Chandler spilled her milk on Leslie, then Leslie threw a jelly donut at little Chandler, but missed and hit Frankie. Then, Frankie squirted his juice all over both of them. They all started screaming, which woke Hannah. Then she began to cry. I need a nap!  
  
Monica: When do Frank and Alice come to get them?  
  
Phoebe: I'm taking them home now. That's why I dropped off Hannah. She needs a new diaper.  
  
Chandler: Thanks.  
  
Phoebe got up as the waiter brought the cupcakes to the kids. Then, the three little ones followed Phoebe out of Central Perk.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel walked nonchalantly down the sidewalk. She sighed as she stuck her hands in her jacket pockets. She watched all of the people bustling by and she remembered the days when she would be in that group, running to get to work on time. Rachel wanted to go see Ross, but she knew he was teaching and he'd wonder why she wasn't at work. She was going to tell him, but not yet.  
  
As she was thinking about him, she ran into him on the sidewalk.  
  
Rachel: Oh, Ross! Why aren't you at work?  
  
Ross: Oh, I left early today. My last class got cancelled because the kids didn't come. So, I was heading to Ralph Lauren to see you.  
  
Rachel: Oh, how sweet!  
  
Ross: Wait a minute, why aren't you there?  
  
Rachel: Oh, I was on my way.  
  
Ross: You're late though. And you're not even dressed for work.  
  
Rachel: I know.  
  
Ross: What's going on?  
  
Rachel: Ross . . .I really feel stupid telling you this.  
  
Ross: Honey, what happened?  
  
Rachel: I got fired.  
  
Ross: What?!  
  
Rachel: I got fired.   
  
Ross: How? How did this happen? When did this happen?  
  
Rachel: It was just a week ago. I guess I wasn't really needed and somebody, who shall remain nameless, actually reported my old relationship with Tag. So, now, that bitch has my job.  
  
Ross: Let me guess, Sophie?  
  
Rachel: Please don't use that name in my presence.  
  
Ross: Honey, can't you get another job?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to. I want to spend time with Hannah, but I want to earn money.  
  
Ross: Well, you could baby-sit for the triplets.   
  
Ross then shuddered.  
  
Ross: Actually, I wouldn't wish that on anyone.  
  
Rachel: Well, I could baby-sit, but I really just want some special mom and daughter time with Hannah. She needs me.  
  
Ross: I understand that.  
  
Rachel: I need to earn money though. So, I think I'll try to get a good job somewhere.  
  
Ross: Well, you love kids. Why not be a teacher? You went to four years of college. You could be a substitute teacher.  
  
Rachel: I could . . .I'll think about it. Thanks for making me feel better.  
  
Ross: Anytime. Now, let's go see our daughter. 


	22. TOW Marcel

922 - TOW Marcel  
  
Ross poked his head around the door at Monica and Chandler's apartment where Phoebe, Rachel, Hannah, Monica, and Chandler were sitting around talking about nothing in particular. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked around at everyone.  
  
Chandler: Oh, look everybody! It's a head that looks exactly like Ross! Let's kill it!  
  
Ross: Guess who's back!  
  
Phoebe: Joey?!  
  
Ross: No . . .keep guessing!  
  
Phoebe: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Maury Povich!  
  
Ross: No! Marcel!  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Ross.  
  
Ross: Oh, come on guys! My monkey!  
  
Ross stepped into the apartment to reveal his old monkey pal, Marcel, sitting atop his shoulder.  
  
Monica: Oh. The monkey.  
  
Phoebe: Yay . . .  
  
Chandler: Great . . .  
  
Rachel: Oh dear Lord.  
  
Ross: You remember everyone, don't you Marcel? You remember Rachel, Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe. Wait a minute, you haven't met Hannah yet! You'll love her! She's my baby girl.  
  
Ross carried Marcel over to the spot on the couch where Rachel was sitting with Hannah in her lap. Hannah took one look at the animal on her daddy's shoulder and started screaming shrilly.   
  
Rachel held the baby girl close and rocked her gently back and forth, back and forth. She kissed the top of her head and then looked at Ross impatiently.  
  
Rachel: Get that thing away from our baby, Ross!  
  
Ross carried the monkey out of the apartment and came back in without him.  
  
Monica: What did you do with him?  
  
Ross: I put him in his cage.  
  
He hurried over to Rachel and picked up his baby girl. He cradled her as she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ross: Shh . . .It's okay baby girl. Shh . . .it's okay.  
  
Monica: Where did you get him from?!  
  
Ross: His owner brought him to town. He's here to breed with a female monkey.  
  
Chandler: So, he's the Monkey's Man, huh?  
  
Everyone looked at Chandler for a few moments and then turned their attention back to Ross.  
  
Ross: I guess he's got about 20 babies in different countries all around the world.  
  
Phoebe: What a player. I bet he's never seen any one of them.  
  
Everyone looked at Phoebe, and then, once again, back at Ross.  
  
Ross: Anyway, they're retiring Marcel after this, and they have given permission for me to keep him until they make a place up for him at the zoo.  
  
Rachel: Oh no. You are not keeping that . . . that disgusting thing at our apartment. Besides, Hannah is afraid of him!  
  
Ross: No . . . She just needs to get to know him. He's a very nice, quiet monkey now, so his owner says.  
  
Rachel: No! I'm sorry. I won't live in that apartment if he's there. He likes my leg a little bit too much, if you understand what I'm saying. I really don't like monkeys, Ross.  
  
Ross: If he can get along with Hannah, can he please stay?  
  
Rachel: Fine. Whatever.  
  
Ross left the apartment and everyone just sat in silence, except for Hannah, who was still whimpering.  
  
Monica: Well, I have to go visit my parents. My mom wants to see me and take pictures as evidence that her daughter is actually pregnant. She has to prove to her friends that she's not lying this time.  
  
Chandler: I guess I better go to prove that, yes, Monica still has a husband.  
  
Phoebe: Have fun.  
  
Monica: I'd rather hear nails on a chalkboard, but okay. See you later.  
  
Chandler helped his wife with her jacket and they left the apartment.  
  
Rachel had now calmed her daughter down and the baby was happily munching on some soft crackers.   
  
Rachel: God, I can't believe that monkey is back. I never thought we'd have to see it again.  
  
Phoebe: I thought you liked Marcel.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, but now he's back, and I don't it anywhere near Hannah.  
  
Phoebe: Well, if Hannah cries next time she sees Marcel, you don't have to worry about it.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Monica walked into Monica's parents' house. Her mother was sitting in a chair, knitting a baby blanket. Her father was sitting on the couch, watching a football game.  
  
Judy: Chandler, Monica! There you two are! Jack! Go get the camera.  
  
Jack: Yes dear.   
  
Jack left the room and Monica and Chandler sat down on the couch.  
  
Judy: How far along are you now, dear?  
  
Monica: Almost five months.  
  
Judy: Oh, well, really, you shouldn't eat too much! You don't want to gain too much weight while you're pregnant. It's so hard to lose all the weight. Plus, you're getting older and skin has a tendency to lose it's elasticity as you age.  
  
Monica: Mom, please! Can't you just appreciate the fact that I'm giving you a grandchild?  
  
Judy: Of course! I'm just saying that you need to watch your weight!  
  
Monica: I am. This is just going to be a big baby, I suppose.  
  
Jack came back in with the camera and immediately began taking pictures of the soon to be parents. Chandler didn't smile, because of his problem with smiling on command when having his picture taken. He sat there and watched the football game while Monica and her mother bickered.  
  
Jack: You look beautiful, Monica. Whatever you're doing, keep it up!  
  
Judy: Don't encourage her! She really should diet after this pregnancy.  
  
Monica: Mom! Please be quiet! Can't we just have a quiet visit?  
  
Judy: I'm sorry dear, I'm just concerned about you.  
  
Monica: Well, at least I don't have to worry as much. I've got Chandler. I'm not single anymore. Besides he keeps me happy, I keep him happy, and we love each other very much. I love him.  
  
Chandler: Thanks honey.  
  
Monica smiled and kissed him.   
  
Jack: Well, whatever keeps our little Harmonica happy is good enough for me.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel was now at the apartment she shared with Ross. Hannah was sitting in her baby swing. She was playing with little blocks and throwing them on the floor as she swung.   
  
Ross walked into the apartment with Marcel in his cage. He smiled at Rachel as she smiled back but glared at the monkey in the cage.  
  
Ross: Okay, Marcel, come over here and say hi to Hannah.  
  
Ross took the monkey back out of his cage and carried him over to the baby swing. Hannah's eyes went wide and she began to cry again. Ross sighed and put Marcel back in the cage.  
  
Ross: Sorry buddy.  
  
Rachel: When are you taking him back?  
  
Ross: Now, I suppose. I just have to say goodbye. I'll say it on the way to the zoo. I hope they'll take him so soon.  
  
Rachel: Thanks for doing this. I just feel better if he's not here. Hannah is just enough to take care of.  
  
Ross: I know.   
  
Ross sighed and walked out the door with Marcel's cage in hand. He remembered the good times as he took him away for the second time. 


	23. TOW All of the Shocks and Surprises

923 - TOW All of the Shocks and Surprises  
  
It was three o' clock in the morning as Phoebe slept in her apartment bedroom. The sun wouldn't be up for hours yet, but things didn't seem right. Phoebe could tell something was going to happen, even in her sleep.   
  
She heard someone in the room and she woke up but kept her eyes closed. She didn't know who it was or how they got in, but she was a little frightened. She felt warm hands on her cheek and she started to shake. She heard her bedside lamp flip on and she could see it through her closed lids. She felt somebody sit down on the bed and lean down to whisper softly. Phoebe knew who it was even before they spoke. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around the person.  
  
Phoebe: Joey! You're back! I can't believe you're back!  
  
Joey: I told you, we'd be done. We just finished a little early.  
  
Phoebe: I missed you so much!  
  
Phoebe kissed him long and deeply. She was so happy to have Joey in her arms again. She just hoped it wasn't a dream. With her arms wrapped around him, Phoebe pinched her arm with one hand, and didn't find herself to be in a dream. She smiled widely as she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
*~*  
  
Five month pregnant Monica laid awake in her bed with her hand on her big belly. She was about to find out the sex of her baby. The appointment was scheduled for nine in the morning, which meant that in about six hours, she'd know if she was having a son or a daughter.   
  
Monica got up out of bed and walked into the living room. She looked out of the side window down to Ross and Rachel's apartment to see Ross sitting up in his bathrobe. He was holding little Hannah. Monica wondered what her brother was thinking about. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get herself and the baby a snack. She pulled a glass of milk out of the fridge and half of a ham sandwich.   
  
She sat down at the table slowly as her balance shifted a little. She yawned and began to eat. She chewed slowly as she let her tired muscles adjust to movement. Everything was sore and she felt like she could barely move.  
  
Chandler walked sleepily into the kitchen and flipped the lights on. He and Monica let their eyes adjust to the brightness so early in the morning.  
  
Chandler: Hi honey. What are you doing up so early?  
  
Monica: I couldn't sleep. Plus, I was hungry.  
  
Chandler: Thinking about the doctor' s appointment?  
  
Monica: That too.  
  
Chandler: Everything will be fine, we'll find out what we're having, the nursery will be done, and everything will be great.  
  
Monica: I know. I'm just worried that the baby will grow up so fast and life will just pass us by. It's scary to know that our lives are already going so fast.  
  
Chandler: Don't think about that. Just think about the good things.  
  
Monica: I'll try.   
  
Chandler smiled and hugged his pregnant wife. He kissed her forehead.  
  
Chandler: Come on. You and our baby need rest.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross sat in his living room with his eight-month-old daughter, Hannah. He was feeding her a bit of applesauce and he looked tired and nervous.  
  
Ross: What am I gonna do, Hannah? Today has to be perfect. I want your mommy to be happy, but I'm so scared to . . . Well, what would you know, huh? You're just a baby.  
  
Hannah looked up at her dad with her big brown eyes.   
  
Ross: I just love her so much, she loves me, so what's the problem? Well, I'm not going to hide this anymore. I have to tell her and I have to . . . Well, you'll understand when you get older.  
  
Ross stood up.  
  
Ross: Let's get your little Pampered behind back to bed.   
  
*~*  
  
At about eight in the morning, Phoebe woke up with Joey next to her in bed, once again thanking God that it wasn't a dream. Joey was laying awake beside Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Morning.  
  
Joey: Morning.  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Please say it . . .  
  
Joey chuckled and kissed Phoebe's lips softly. He then looked at her with a half grin and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Joey: How you doin'?  
  
Phoebe laughed and got out of bed. She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and headed into the bathroom to get a shower.   
  
Joey laid in bed and smiled. He was back with the woman he loved and he was still going to go through what he'd promised himself months ago. He was going to go through with it and he hoped Phoebe wouldn't be scared. He loved her so much and he wanted to show and celebrate that love.   
  
Joey stood and pulled his pants on. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
  
Joey: It's good to be back.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was brushing her hair as she looked impatiently at the clock. She was leaving with Chandler for the doctor in a few minutes. She was about ready to go except for the fact that her hair wasn't doing what it was supposed to do. It was just extremely frizzy.  
  
Monica: Ugh! I hate frizz!  
  
Chandler: Honey, you look beautiful. Let's go.  
  
Monica: Hey, you're a guy. You don't have to worry about frizz!  
  
Chandler: Oh, that's right, I'm sorry, I guess men don't have hair! What's wrong with me?  
  
Monica: Sorry. Let's go.   
  
Monica brushed her hair out as much as she could anymore and she and Chandler left for the doctor's office.  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was awake long before Rachel was. He stood in a nice suit and tie with Hannah in his arms. Hannah had on her prettiest dress. Rachel stumbled into the living room with her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of Ross' boxers and was dawning a lovely black tank top.  
  
Rachel: Well, you two certainly look lovely. Going somewhere?  
  
Ross: Actually no. But this is . . . this is . . .kind of a big thing for me.  
  
Rachel: Why is she dressed up then?  
  
Ross looked at Hannah.  
  
Ross: I just thought she looked adorable.  
  
Rachel: She does, but if she spits up on that little dress, you're cleaning it.  
  
Ross put Hannah down in the playpen and walked over to Rachel. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, they stared at each other in a daze.  
  
Rachel: Wow, I feel like Cinderella!  
  
Ross: You should. You are so beautiful. I love you so much.  
  
Rachel: And I love you.  
  
Ross: Good . ..   
  
Ross kneeled down in front of Rachel and her eyes went wide. She put her hands to her mouth and felt like she was going to burst into tears right then and there. Ross pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket.  
  
Ross: Rachel Green, you are the best thing that happened to me. You're the whole reason that we are where we are today. You gave my life meaning when I didn't think it ever would. We've been through so much . . . but I know that whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it one way or the other. Rachel, I want to deal with those things with you forever, for the rest of our lives. I want you to marry me. Marry me today, Rachel.  
  
Rachel stared at Ross with a look of love, fear, and excitement on her face. She looked so happy and she knew that her answer was yes, but she couldn't seem to speak. She started to cry and fell to her knees to pull Ross to her in a hug.  
  
Rachel: Ross . . . Ross . . .Ross . . . I . . . I . .   
  
Rachel then began to sob and she hugged Ross tighter.  
  
Rachel: Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Ross.  
  
Ross pulled away and looked at Rachel. He was crying now too and he was smiling at the same time. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and they both broke away.  
  
Rachel: We're getting married! Today! I have to go get ready! Oh, I have to tell Monica and Phoebe! And . . .you have to tell the guys! I have to get my dress, get my hair and nails done, get the bridesmaids dresses, you have to get the rings and the guys tuxes.  
  
Ross: It's all taken care of. They're expecting you at the parlor on Madison street.  
  
Rachel: Oh my God! Ross, you are the greatest. I love you!  
  
Ross: I love you.  
  
*~*  
  
At the doctor's office, forty-five minutes early, Monica's cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and answered the call.  
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Rachel: Monica!  
  
Monica: Rachel? What's going on?  
  
Rachel: I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm getting married! Today! Ross and I are getting married today! As soon as your doctor's appointment is over, you and Chandler get over to your apartment. Your dress is beautiful and I'm sure it'll fit well. I have to go now! Bye!  
  
Monica hung up and looked wide-eyed at Chandler.  
  
Monica: Oh my God!  
  
Chandler: What is it?!  
  
Monica: Ross and Rachel are getting married!  
  
*~*  
  
At Phoebe's apartment, her phone rang and she quickly answered it as she dried her hair.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Rachel.  
  
Rachel: How did you know it was me?  
  
Phoebe: Do you really have to ask?  
  
Rachel: Oh . . .right. Anyway, you need to get over to Monica's. Your dress is here, and everything.  
  
Phoebe: Did Ross get a tux for Joey?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, he did, just in case Joey would show up. Oh my God, did he?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! He's back and we'll be right over!  
  
*~*  
  
Ross was now at Chandler and Monica's apartment. Hannah was sitting in her high chair in her cute little dress. She was sucking on a pacifier and Ross was pacing nervously. He had the rings, the guests were at the church, everything was beautifully done, and his wedding was about to happen. He was marrying Rachel for the first real time, technically the second time, but he was so happy to be marrying her. He felt like the happiest man in the world.  
  
Rachel was getting her hair and nails done at the moment and she was already in her wedding dress. She was going to meet everyone at the church and Monica and Phoebe were going to stand up with her.   
  
Ross was going to have Chandler and Joey, if he was there, stand with him and the whole group would hopefully be there.  
  
Phoebe and Joey hurried into the apartment.  
  
Ross: Joey! Hey!  
  
Joey: Hey buddy! Congratulations!  
  
Ross and Joey hugged briefly and then separated.   
  
Ross: Okay, Phoebe, could you and Joey take Hannah to the church? Take your clothes for the wedding too because we don't have much time. The wedding is in two hours. I'll have Chandler and Monica do the same when they get back.  
  
Phoebe: Sure. Let's go.  
  
Phoebe took little Hannah with a diaper bag and took her clothes. Joey grabbed his things and they left the apartment quickly.  
  
*~*  
  
Monica was on the exam table of the doctor's office and Chandler was by her side. The doctor was starting the ultrasound at the moment.  
  
Doctor: So you want to find out the sex of your baby?  
  
Chandler: Yeah. Just tell us . . .you're killing us here!  
  
Doctor: Okay, well, let's see. Here's the baby's head and . . .oh my . . .  
  
Monica: Oh God. What's wrong?!  
  
Doctor: You're having a girl!  
  
Monica: Oh that's so great!  
  
Doctor: And a boy!  
  
Monica and Chandler's eyes went wide and they stared at the doctor, then at the screen and then at each other with the same shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
Coming Next: TOW All of the Shocks and Surprises Part II 


	24. TOW All of the Shocks and Surprises Part...

TOW - All of the Shocks and Surprises Part II  
  
Phoebe put little Hannah down in a little playpen at the church. Joey was down the hall dressing. The bride and groom wouldn't be there for quite awhile; neither would Chandler or Monica.  
  
Phoebe decided to dress be cause it'd be one less thing to get out of the way. She already had her makeup on and she had to be careful as she slipped into her bride's maid's dress.   
  
The dress was a beautiful lavender color and there were no tacky decorations on it. Ross had very nice taste, for a guy. Phoebe admired herself in the mirror. She smiled and looked over at Hannah.  
  
Phoebe: How do I look?  
  
Hannah just looked up at her and grinned. She waved one of her chubby little arms and babbled something in baby talk.  
  
Phoebe: Why, thank you! That's very sweet! You look very adorable yourself!  
  
There was a knock at the door and Joey walked in, covering his eyes.  
  
Joey: Are you decent?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Damn!  
  
Joey smiled at Phoebe and went over to kiss her. Phoebe giggled and let him do so.  
  
Joey: I hope you know that I came back with another purpose.  
  
Phoebe: Really? And just what would that be?  
  
Joey: Just what Ross did to Rachel. But, he kind of stole my thunder.   
  
Phoebe: Oh my God! You want to marry me?!  
  
Joey nodded and took Phoebe's hands in his. He bent down and kissed both of them.  
  
Joey: Of course I do. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
*~*  
  
Chandler and Monica walked into their apartment quickly. They saw Ross waiting for them. As soon as they got in the door, Ross gave them their things for the wedding, and told them to head for the church. He then left, leaving Monica and Chandler standing in silence together.  
  
Monica: I'll call a cab.  
  
Chandler: I think Ross has one out there for us.  
  
Monica: Okay.  
  
Chandler: So, twins, that's two babies.  
  
Monica: Yeah, a boy and a girl. We're having a boy and a girl, Chandler!  
  
Chandler: I know! And we were worried about names.  
  
Monica: God, I can't believe we're having twins.  
  
Chandler: It is pretty amazing.  
  
Monica: Oh! Hey, we better get to the wedding.  
  
Chandler: All right. Let's go.  
  
Monica and Chandler left the apartment and headed for the church where Ross and Rachel would soon be married.  
  
*~*  
  
Phoebe stared at Joey with a tiny smile on her lips. She couldn't help but smile at the love of her life. He had just professed just how much he was in love with her.  
  
Phoebe: Do you know how much I love you? I love you so much, Joey Tribiani. I've missed you while you were gone, and when you came back, it made me realize that I never want you to leave. I never want to lose you.  
  
Joey: Aww . . .Pheebs, you're gonna make me cry.  
  
Phoebe: It's okay.  
  
Joey got down on his knees.  
  
Joey: So, will you marry me?  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Phoebe: I'm lying! Of course I'll marry you. Us getting married is inevitable. We're meant for each other.  
  
*~*  
  
Rachel arrived at the church with her hair and nails completely finished. Her makeup was done, her makeup was on, and she looked absolutely, amazingly, stunningly beautiful. She was heading down the hall to her dressing room that she'd share with Monica and Phoebe, and where her daughter was waiting for her. She ran into Joey on the way. Rachel smiled and Joey smiled back. Rachel reached out and hugged her friend.  
  
Joey: You look beautiful, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Thanks. It's good to see you back, Joey.  
  
Joey: Thanks. Oh, watch out. When you go back tot he dressing room, Phoebe is in there crying.  
  
Rachel: Oh no! What happened?  
  
Joey: I just made her the happiest woman in the world, so she says.  
  
Rachel: Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Hey, Ross will be here soon. Congratulations, I'm happy for you and for him.  
  
Joey walked off and Rachel continued heading back to the dressing room. She opened the door to find Phoebe retouching her makeup. She looked over at Rachel and just smiled.  
  
Phoebe: Hey! You look great!  
  
Rachel: What happened?  
  
Phoebe: I'm engaged!  
  
Rachel's mouth gaped open and she hugged Phoebe.  
  
Rachel: Congratulations!  
  
Phoebe: Same to you!  
  
Rachel smiled and the door began to open. Monica walked in and immediately started putting her bride's maid's dress on.  
  
Monica: Congratulations, Rachel.  
  
Phoebe walked up behind Monica and flashed her new engagement ring.  
  
Monica: Oh my God! Congratulations! I saw Joey in the hall. You two?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Monica turned around.  
  
Monica: Could you zip up the back of my dress?  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
Rachel: Hey, did you find out the baby's sex?  
  
Monica: Uh . . . yeah.  
  
Phoebe: And?!  
  
Monica: It's a girl . . . and a boy.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Rachel: Twins?!  
  
Monica: Yeah!  
  
Rachel and Phoebe both came over to hug Monica.  
  
Rachel: That's so great!  
  
Monica: I know! And I'm so scared!  
  
Rachel: Don't worry. You'll do a great job.  
  
Rachel looked at the clock.  
  
Rachel: Hey, the wedding is going to start in a few minutes.  
  
Monica: Okay. I'll finish getting ready and we'll be all set.  
  
*~*  
  
The wedding had started and the vows were about to be said. Ross and Rachel had come up with their own vows in the short time they had and couldn't wait to say them to each other. Ross loved Rachel so much, she loved him. There was nothing left to do but say the vows and make their relationship and official marriage.  
  
Ross: From the first moment I saw you, Rachel, in the gym at the first high school basketball game, I knew I loved you. That love has lasted so long. I just couldn't imagine how different my life would be if I had never met you I don't think I would want to know. The only things that matter most to me are you and our baby. You brought her to the world. You brought love to my life.  
  
Ross slipped the gold band onto Rachel's finger.  
  
Rachel: When I first realized I loved you, I knew my life would be changed forever. I knew deep down in my heart that one day we would come to this second, this moment right now. I always dreamed that I'd marry my best friend. My dream came from true.  
  
Rachel placed the other ring on Ross' finger.  
  
Minister: By the powers vested in me, and of the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
  
There was applause from the people watching and Ross lifted his bride's veil and kissed her tenderly. Ross then reached over to Phoebe. She was holding Hannah. He picked her up and held her up as music began to play. Ross and Rachel clasped hands and left the church with their friends and family following closely behind.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SHOULD I MAKE A SEASON TEN?! 


End file.
